Discusión
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Luego de una pelea Clarión y Milori se separan, las cosas se complican para la reina cuando aparecen fiebres inexplicables y parecen mejorar para el señor del invierno que parece haber encontrado el remplazo perfecto para su antiguo amor ¿Qué pasara? ¿Clarión y Milori volverán a estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Discusión **

_**Luego de una pelea Clarión y Milori se separan, las cosas se complican para la reina cuando aparecen fiebres inexplicables y parecen mejorar para el señor del invierno que parece haber encontrado el remplazo perfecto para su antiguo amor ¿Qué pasara? ¿Clarión y Milori volverán a estar juntos?**_

_**.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

**Advertencia: corazón roto D: y drama, tristeza... ya XD**

_**.**_

Ella sentía como su corazón latía y las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla, siglos y siglos esperando y todo había terminado… recordaba las veces que se había peleado con Milori en el pasado, cuando eran niños y adolescentes, las veces que él pidió perdón o aparecía para secar sus lágrimas, pero esto no era lo mismo. Milori era un hombre de palabra y su palabra iba a cumplir, sus palabras habían sido claras "nunca más" ¿Por qué había pasado esto? En parte por culpa de los dos, el malentendió lo que ella dijo y ella prefirió no decirlo con otras palabras, luego la falta de escucha por parte de él que ya no quería explicaciones, ella trato de explicarle que era un mal entendido pero él se fue sin mas… lanzando duras promesas al viento que ella sabia que cumpliría, sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y traicioneras lagrimas caían por su mejilla. Era la reina de la tierra de las hadas, ya no una princesa… debía ser fuerte, el pueblo la necesitaba fuerte. Bajo la mirada cuando alguien toco la puerta

–pase…- susurro con un hilo de voz

–mi señora… ¿desea que le traigamos algo para comer?- murmuro Viola, ella había escuchado la durísima discusión de los dos gobernantes hace dos días y no quería que su alteza sufriera demasiado, por eso estos días había estado ahí siempre, era algo pasajero, que se iría con el tiempo

–solo un té de miel Viola… gracias- sonrió tratando de ocultar su tristeza tras una mascara de calma y tranquilidad, la chica asintió y salio volando. El amor siempre es difícil, pensó la reina y luego bajo la mirada, sentía un exceso de calor… escuchaba un leve llanto en algún lado, pero no veía a nadie. Pero era imposible, ese era el llanto de un bebe y las hadas no podían tener bebes ¿Cuántas veces le habían explicado el "por que" de esa situación? La razón era que ellas necesitaban la risa de un bebe para nacer, no nacían de otra forma… por eso las hadas no podían tener hijos, solo nacían de una semilla regada con la alegría de un bebe (metafóricamente hablando) además nunca hubo un caso de un hada embarazada, aun con el gran amor de la pareja **jamás **tenían hijos. Era por eso que le parecía tan raro sentir un leve llanto ¿estaba loca? Tal vez, era probable… sentía como se intensificaban y como poco a poco ella se iba mareando, la cabeza le daba vueltas… se sentó sobre la cama mientras sentía que la fiebre subía, esto era raro ¿fiebre? ¿Por qué tendría una fiebre tan repentina? Se apoyo en el respaldo mientras sentía un dolor en el pecho y en el abdomen, el calor se iba intensificando, la fiebre subía… le dieron náuseas y mareos, mientras de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba, jamás le habían dado este tipo de fiebres tan repentinas ¿tenía que ser ahora? Empezó a respirar mientras sentía como poco a poco se iba debilitando, la fiebre seguía subiendo ¿esto tendría algo que ver con la reciente pelea con Milori? Se dejaron de escuchar los llantos y los dolores del pecho y abdomen desaparecían, pero no la fuerte fiebre que ya había parado de subir

–calma Clarión- susurro para si misma

–su alteza ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupadamente Viola, la dama sonrió y negó con la cabeza -¡tiene fiebre!- exclamo tocando la caliente frente de la soberana –llama a un hada sanadora…- susurro adolorida, la chica ni se dio tiempo de asentir antes de salir volando. Pronto llego con un hada sanadora, esta era joven pero experta. La hizo acostarse y empezó su minucioso labor, arrugaba constantemente el ceño y negaba con la cabeza, le puso un paño frío en la frente y volvió a negar

–no se que lo provoco, pero tiene falta de energía que se consume rápidamente, mas de lo normal… debe calmarse mi señora, eso le hará bien pero no creo que haga que la fiebre baje, la fiebre es muy extraña- dijo mirándola preocupada, la soberana asintió –tenga… no se si harán efecto…- murmuro dándole unas pastillas pero Clarión negó con la cabeza

–no me arriesgare Marina, no pienso medicarme hasta saber que tengo y con que tratarlo- murmuro mientras sentía que la fiebre iba bajando, pero fue apenas. La hada asintió –quiero que esto quede entre nosotras tres ¿si?- murmuro, ellas asintieron

–hasta saber como curarlo nada saldrá de nuestra boca su alteza- prometió Viola haciéndola sonreír –descanse- susurro la hada sanadora, ella asintió y cerro los ojos… las otras hadas ya se habían ido cuando sintió movimiento de energía en su abdomen "lo siento mamá" escucho una voz infantil dentro de su cabeza. Ella se sorprendió y movió la cabeza pensativa y totalmente confundida, no era posible ¿o si? Después de eso la fiebre bajo hasta que volvió a la normalidad, solo sentía un vacío de energía, negó un poco con la cabeza y llamo a Viola

-¿desea algo mi señora?- dijo con todo respeto

–quiero que llames a Dewey, y si no lo encuentras a Peri- dijo bajando la mirada

–lo que usted ordene- dijo haciendo una reverencia, aunque estaba un poco confundida ¿Qué quería la reina con los libros?

Solo fue hacia el bosque del invierno, encontró a Dewey hablando con Milori en la biblioteca… no supo porque pero sintió las ganas de ahorcar al señor del invierno, sintió odio y ganas de gritarle, pero respiro y con su seriedad de siempre se acerco al guarda libros ignorando completamente al señor del invierno que se veía de mal humor

–señor… quieren verlo en el árbol del polvillo- dijo mirándolo, el anciano se paro de su asiento y asintió

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Milori –él es un hada invierno, debo saber que pasa- dijo serio, Viola frunció el ceño

–de la misma manera lord Milori- dijo enojada –es tema del lado cálido y seguirá siéndolo- dijo imitando su tono de voz . Milori frunció el ceño

–él es un hada invierno- dijo algo irritado

–calma Lord Milori- pidió Dewey –voy a ir señorita ¿Qué quiere la reina?- pregunto directamente

–quiere hablar de un libro…- sonrió, el anciano le devolvió el gesto y ambos salieron dejando solo al señor del invierno… una hermosa chica tan madura como él se acerco, tenía pelo rubio y ojos verdes, estaba vestida con un vestido de color gris

-¿necesita algo?- dijo mirando el rostro de Milori

–no gracias- suspiro recargándose sobre la silla, ella era lo mismo que Viola para la reina, es decir su secretaria. Ella asintió y sonrió sentándose al lado de él

–vas a ver que todo se resolverá… lo que el tiempo trae se lo lleva, pero se olvida también- sonríe, él asintió y le sonrió a la chica

–gracias Vanessa-

.

**Kris: ¿Qué les pareció? Será algo corto, solo algunos capítulos ¿Qué querrá la reina en un libro? ¿Qué prometió Milori? ¿Clarión sobrevivirá a la perdida de su gran amor y esas fiebres mortales? ¿Por qué pierde energía? ¡lo sabrás si siguen leyendo****!**

**Hola, estoy un poco atrasada con los fics por comienzo de exámenes, les prometo que Verdades la seguiré en cuanto pueda puesto a que me cuesta mucho tiempo pasar del papel a la computadora D: Dudo mucho que sea demasiado pronto porque estoy en medio de los exámenes. **

**¡Saludos! ¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

_**Los personajes de Tinkerbell no me pertenecen.**_

**Advertencia: tristeza, corazón roto, el drama que no me sale y... XD**

**.**

Ella estaba sentada muy preocupada, tenía que hablar con alguien pero al mismo tiempo no… le había mandado ya dos cartas a Milori pidiendo encontrarlo en algún lugar para aclarar las cosas, pero él había respondido negativamente con otras frías cartas "no me interesa arreglar las cosas reina Clarión, usted quédese de su lado que yo me quedare del mio… dejémoslo así" esa había sido una de sus frases, la había escrito y firmado… había sido otro cuchillo traspasando su corazón, solo fueron dos porque no soportaría un tercer rechazo "cada uno seguirá con su vida Clarión, te juro que yo encontrare a alguien al igual que tú" eso había dicho antes de azotar la puerta e irse sin dejar que ella le explicara nada. Puso sus manos contra su corazón y reprimió las lagrimas, aun lo amaba… pero él ya no. Tenía que olvidar y seguir, olvidar y vivir, el era un hombre de palabra y la iba a cumplir, lo sabia ¿Quién seria la chica? Lo mas probable era que él ya tenía alguien… sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y la fiebre volvía subir, cerro los ojos con fuerza y respiro

–ahora no, no por favor- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

-¡papi!- se escucho una voz femenina y que parecía de un bebe que recién ha aprendido a hablar, negó con la cabeza ¿estaba loca? Se escuchaban llantos y la fiebre subía, y esa voz llorosa repetía una y otra vez a la persona que añoraba -¡papi!- trato de tranquilizarse, estaba loca. Escuchaba llantos y empezó a dolerle el abdomen, por un segundo las fuerzas la abandonaron y callo rendida sentada en la silla

–ahora no…- susurro, apareció un silencio… luego la fiebre empezó a bajar y los llantos se calmaron, el dolor del abdomen desapareció y sintió un reconfortable calor, se sentía cariñoso y no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa a esa sensación. El sonido de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad, se sentó mas "normal" y dijo un "pase". Viola paso con el anciano a su lado

–aquí esta mi señora…- murmuro antes de salir y dejar a ambas hadas solas

–Dewey… podría saber si tienes un libro sobre…- ella respiro -¿Cómo nacen las hadas y las diferentes formas?- pregunto mirándolo, él la miro extrañado

–tengo uno, lo escribí hace mucho tiempo… se lo puedo traer ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin poder ocultar su curiosidad –cuando era niña fue uno de los libros que la antigua reina no me pudo enseñar, realmente he estado pensando mucho en ella- dijo bajando la mirada, eso no era del todo mentira… la reina siempre había secado sus lágrimas cuando peleaba con Milori ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho "ningún hombre merece tus lágrimas"? recordaba sus abrazos y sus palabras de animo, recordaba cuantos minutos se abrazaba a ella y lloraba, desahogándose y ella tratando de que sea fuerte. Había sido como una madre, una vez le hablo de ese libro… ahora lo necesitaba, aunque realmente le gustaría contar con el apoyo que le brindo Anastasia. El anciano le sonrió y salio volando hacia su biblioteca, no le iba a pedir que venga al bosque del invierno, sabia que de encontrarse con Milori solo la destrosaría mas.

Él no entendía porque Milori trataba de esconderse tras esa mascara de "todo esta bien" en vez de arreglar el tema, había leído las dos cartas y las respondió lo mas fríamente posible ¡era un estúpido! Estaba seguro que ella hubiera preferido que no le contestara ¿acaso él creía que tratándola así lograría olvidarse de ella? ¡pues estaba loco si pensaba eso! Entro a la biblioteca y se encontró con Milori y Vanessa, que hablaban bastante tranquilos y quitados de pena, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza "tonto" pensó cuando paso al lado de él

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto serio mientras lo miraba

–no es de tu incumbencia lord Milori- dijo serio mientras se dirigía hacia unas pilas de libro. El resoplo y rodó los ojos

–no deberías estar enojado conmigo- dijo mientras se paraba

–no estoy enojado, no me agrada la secretaria que te conseguiste- dijo mientras revisaba sus libros, el miro para otro lado

-¿Qué te pidió?- volvió a preguntar

–nada que te importe- dijo molesto mientras agarraba el libro y salía volando murmurando cosas por lo bajo. Milori negó con la cabeza ¿Por qué todos de repente estaban contra él?

-¡Milori!- la voz enojada de la ministra resonó por todo el salón

-¿si?- murmuro

-Creo que nuestra relación con el lado cálido a decaído bastante ¡¿y adivina de quien es la culpa?!- dijo lo ultimo señalándolo

-¿el destino?- dijo sarcástico haciendo que su hermana mayor dio un gruñido

–de ustedes dos- dijo seria –has dado una muy mala imagen nuestra lord Milori, cuando ella trato de arreglar las cosas contigo no pudo hacer que las disculpes pero salvo su imagen- dijo mirándolo acusadoramente -¡y tu aquí como que todo esta bien con esta estúpida!- le grita ya con todo, el da un resoplido

–no es su culpa- lo defiende Vanessa

–calla… yo soy la ministra- dijo mirándola de una forma que daba miedo

–déjala… ministra, no puede ser que porque cortamos todo esto esta así… todo se resolverá…- dijo despreocupadamente

–es importante que nos llevemos bien- suspira la ministra, él asiente

–es algo temporal- sonríe, Snow baja la mirada

–no finjas esa mirada despreocupada Milori…- susurro.

En ese momento Dewey llego al árbol

–aquí tiene su alteza…- sonrió entregándole el libro –cuando quiera otra cosa solo llámeme- sonrió el anciano apoyando su mano en su hombro

–gracias- suspiro "abuelito" escucho otra vez esa voz adentro de su conciencia –nos vemos…- murmuro antes de que el hada invierno se halla ido.

Al otro día se sentó en la cama por las dudas de que esta extraña fiebre vuelva a subir, realmente había estado con fiebre en el tiempo que el guardalibros se fue y volvió. Sentía cada vez menos energía, le habían dado vitaminas energéticas y tratado que tome medicamentos, pero no quería medicarse… las vitaminas no servían de mucho, cada vez se sentía mas decaída. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y empezó a leer… "hadas nacidas por la risa de un bebe" era un titulo, negó con la cabeza y fue hacia el otro capitulo "hadas nacidas de una fuente que escucho cantar a los niños cien años" volvió a negar "nacidas del huevo de una golondrina cuando en la noche sus alas rozan las del ángel" se sintió un poco sorprendida, pero paso varios capítulos sin conseguir lo que quería… pasaba rápido las paginas hasta que en el ultimo capitulo el titulo la sorprendió "hadas nacidas de otras dos hadas" sonrió al encontrarlo y se dispuso a leerlo, en resumen decía que no había ningún caso pero era mas vista como una posibilidad. Al parecer esto ocurría por mezclas de energía, tenían que cumplir ciertos requisitos… como haberse querido por mas de un milenio. Ella suspiro ¿podría ser, no? El segundo era haber nacido ambas hadas de la misma forma, ella recordó que tanto ella como Milori habían nacido de la risa de un bebe. Tercero… que una de ellas alguna vez en su vida halla tenido contacto con polvo plateado. Recordó que en ambas ceremonias de coronación (de Clarión y Milori) les dieron un polvo plateado que significaba "responsabilidad y sabiduría" si cumplían estos requisitos, bueno podían concebir a otra hada de la misma forma que los humanos lo hacían (me ahorro decir como lo hacen) ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza… bueno ella con Milori si tuvieron… corto el pensamiento suspirando mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de rojo

–fue algo muy estúpido- suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada. Siguió leyendo, al parecer jamás se notaba que estaba embarazada ya que el pequeño ser era de energía, gastaba la energía de la madre y ella debía reponerla… era por eso que era importante que ambos sigan juntos, ya que el cariño del padre hacia la madre era la energía que necesitaba él bebe, aunque ya tuviera rastros de él… tenía que permanecer por lo menos nueve meses dentro de la madre, se podía decidir si era bebe o bebita, lo que no se decidía era su apariencia. Se la podía ver posicionando las manos en el abdomen de la madre, si no tenía un padre por motivos x no se sabia como remplazar esa energía… ella suspiro, debería averiguarlo. Siguió con su lectura: síntomas, si esta separada del padre es frecuente mareos y fiebre alta cada vez que el bebe se asusta o se enoja o siente dolor, también eran frecuentes mareos y nauseas, falta de energía… y escuchar voces en la conciencia de algún bebe, ya que aunque era todo energía tenía vida y decía algunas pocas palabras. La forma de nacer era muy complicada, la energía se debía volver materia y eso solo lo podía hacer un hada sanadora capacitada en controlar energía. Podía permanecer en forma de energía por varios años, pero va gastando las energías dela madre… ella suspiro y cerro el libro.

.

**Advertencia: Odiaran a Milori en esta historia XD O no, pero mis hermanas pegaron el grito y de paso odiaron a otra persona. Se dice que al personaje que más amas lo haces sufrir más XD**

**Crys: waaaa! (llora)**

**Cris: que mala :(**

**Krish: Hola! A contestar comentarios y muchas gracias por comentar!**

_**Lexy2501: **_me alegra mucho que te guste! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, saludos y muchas gracias por comentar ;D

_**Kari: **_muchas gracias por el comentarios, está historia es algo triste, pero ja ja ya veremos como termina. Ahora han quitado el wi fi en el colegio (grrrr) y se me hace algo difícil conseguir pero aquí estamos ¡Saludos! :D

_**Jaki:**_ ya veremos como termina esto, ja ja Vanessa solo es una inocente espectadora que está en medio del choque de dos trenes XDDD pobre chica (sarcasmo, a mis hermanas tampoco les agrado), pero Clarión le está pasando peor... espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto ¡Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**Crys: LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL NO NOS PERTENECEN, NI A MI, NI A MI HERMANA Cris... (se da la vuelta) ¿¡Krish los personajes de Tinkerbell son tuyos?!**

**Krish: (Se escucha la voz desde muy lejos) ¡No! Solo Vanessa y Marina!**

**Crys: ¡Ah! ¡Ok! NI SON DE MI HERMANA, ASI QUE NO NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Cris: ¿Es muy necesario poner eso? O.O**

**Crys: creo que si, lo dice en el manual (muestra un manual)**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3: De Mal a peor.**

Luego de leer cerro los ojos y se apoyo en el respaldo, posiciono sus manos en su abdomen y en su mente se formo la carita de una bebita de pelo blanco y ojos celeste, tenía las mejillas rosadas y le sonreía "hola" escucho esa voz infantil, sonrió al sentirla y luego abrió los ojos mientras esa visión se esfumaba

–hola bebe…- murmuro mientras acariciaba tiernamente su abdomen, sintió otra vez ese calor reconfortante y miro para la ventana –no se como te alimentare- suspiro acariciándola, ahora le daba un poco de miedo, si no encontraba nada con que remplazar esa energía moriría tanto ella como la pequeña y aun no tan formada bebe –devolveré el libro- suspiro algo cansada -¿podrás mantenerte tranquila?- susurro, sintió un "eso creo" por respuesta y sonrió. Saco su abrigo invierno y se lo puso, cuando iba a pasar le pidió a Sled que le escarchara las alas, cosa que el chico no dudo un momento… Clarión le sonrió y le murmuro algo, el asintió y la despidió con la mano. Empezó a caminar por el bosque, se apeno al recordar que esto era una de las facetas preferidas de Milori… bajo la mirada y una lagrima callo, pero se congelo antes de llegar al suelo

–las reinas no lloran- la voz de la ministra la hizo sonreír, escucho a su pequeña hija decir "¿tía?" a lo cual la reina apenas asintió para que pase desapercibido al hada invierno

–hola ministra- sonrió

-¿Por qué no me atendiste? Se que estas molesta con Milori pero… ¿conmigo?- dijo acercándose

–no lo hice apropósito… me dio fiebre- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, la ministra le sonrió

-¿amigas?- pregunto extendiéndole una mano, Clarión suspiro y estrecho su mano con la otra –dejame devolver el libro a mi ¿si?- sonrió extendiéndole una mano, la reina le iba a contestar pero apareció otra hada invierno

-¡ministra! ¡problemas!- dice volando a toda velocidad –nos vemos luego- sonrió antes de salir volando. Clarión siguió su camino volando, sentía el frío viento sobre su cara y como su pequeña hija daba escalofríos al sentir la brisa, pero ella la calmaba poniendo sus manos sobre su abdomen, le gustaba sentirla… que fuera hija de Milori la alegraba de cierta forma, le daban la seguridad que en estos milenios, aun sin verla, el la amo; sintió como una lagrima recorría su mejilla, era difícil tener que hablar en pasado… respiro profundo y se seco las lagrimas, ella era la reina y no podía llorar por un amor perdido, tenía a su pequeña y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro y siguió volando. Un chillido hizo que mirara hacia atrás

–skelipe- suspiro, era la lechuza de Milori, la lechuza se le acerco y froto su pico contra su hombro mientras la miraba tristemente, ella lo acaricio –eres hermoso- susurro, el agarro un poco de su vestido y le dirigió su ala hacia el lado cálido -¿Qué vuelva? Debo devolver el libro…- suspiro algo triste, la lechuza bajo la mirada y ella sintió como su hija se movía, no asustada, sino curiosa

-¿Quién es, mamá?- escucho dentro de su cabeza

–una lechuza- le respondió con un pensamiento. Skelipe le seguía señalando el lado cálido *yo puedo devolverlo* dijo en su idioma la lechuza

–quiero ver a Dewey- suspiro *si ves a… puedes hacerte daño* dijo triste, ella respiro profundo

–puedo superarlo- le sonríe con cariño, la lechuza apoya su pico de forma cariñosa en su hombro y deja caer una cristalina lagrima *lamento lo que paso*murmuro

–no te preocupes- susurro acariciándolo con ternura, él cerro los ojos disfrutando de su caricia y luego salio volando. Clarión bajo la mirada y empezó a volar mas rápido. Llego en poco tiempo a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Fiona, al verla la felina se paro y empezó a ronronear algo triste, era sorprendente lo rápido que se esparcen los rumores ¿no? Si hubiera periódico lo mas posible es que su separación saliera en primera plana. Suspiro resignada y acaricio a la felina *Milori esta aquí* murmuro en un maullido

–no importa- murmuro abrazando a la felina, ella ronroneo en su hombro mientras Clarión sentía como su hija se sorprendía y reía feliz *¿estas embarazada?* pregunto al sentir a la pequeña entidad, Clarión asintió

–quiero que sea un secreto- murmuro acariciándola, la felina asintió *¿puedo verla?* pregunto curiosa, la reina le sonrió y Fiona puso una garrita de su pata y cerro los ojos. En su mente se formo la figura de la pequeña que le decía un "hola" con su pequeña e inocente mano. La felina le sonrió y se alejo a volver a dormir. Clarión respiro profundo y entro, sentado en una esquina estaba Milori, sintió a su hija gritar "papi" bastante alegre, pero ella la reprimió con un pensamiento, la confundida ser se quedo quieta sin saber porque. Clarión paso sin mirarlo y luego llamo al guardalibros, el cual apareció de inmediato

–no era necesario que venga- le sonrió dándole la espalda a Milori y como "tapándolo"

–me sirvió mucho… gracias- dijo entregándoselo mientras varias sensaciones cruzaban su mente, malestar, confusión y ganas de llorar, ella forzó su sonrisa ¿Por qué creyó que estaría preparada para volver a verlo? Tratando de no caer totalmente destrozada y no dar una imagen de que no podía vivir sin el siguió sonriendo, en sus ojos no se notaba la menor tristeza. Milori la estaba ignorando como ella a él. De repente entro la chica rubia que saludo a Milori con un beso en la mejilla mientras el devolvía el gesto, eso fue un golpe muy duro para la reina que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Dewey suspiro negando con la cabeza, ella empezó a sentirse mal, la fiebre empezó a subir: su hija estaba furiosa y asustada, Clarión saludo con un gesto al anciano y salio apurada del lugar. Dewey miro molesto a Milori y el le devolvió el gesto. Ella empezó a correr hacia el lado cálido, la fiebre subía y subía mientras la escarcha de sus alas empezaba a derretirse, tiro su abrigo de invierno y se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol… su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía realmente mal, la fiebre subía mientras escuchaba los llantos de la bebe, las lagrimas bajaban

–calmate amor…- susurro mientras sentía que la fiebre la estaba consumiendo

-¡¿Por qué nos remplazo?!- escucho decir llorando a su tesoro, ella acaricio su abdomen y las lagrimas cayeron hasta mezclarse con la nieve

–bebe… No lo se...- murmuro mientras las lagrimas bajaban a torrentes, escucho que su hija empezó a llorar mas fuerte y a sentirse enojada mientras la fiebre subió a su punto máximo, sus alas no se congelaban por el calor, sentía que ya no iba a resistir mas… la visión se le hizo borrosa y sintió como la fiebre la quemaba con todo y, lo que mas le dolía, los llantos de su hermosa nena. Antes de perder la conciencia vio una figura con larga cabellera negra que se acercaba a ella…

**.**

**Crys: Ok, eres CRUEL Krish.**

**Krish: no, no lo soy**

**Cris: lo eres.**

**Krish: dejen de fastidiar... a ver...**

**Gracias y saludos a:**

**Jaki: **Te hiciste una historia tu sola XD ja ja si, realmente esa idea sería linda pero... dudo que Clarión confié en alguien luego de lo que paso con Milori, se siente decepcionada con alguien que la amo por milenios y le costaría mucho tiempo (sobre todo embarazada) aceptar a alguien a su lado :( Pero me pareció muy interesante tu idea, el único problemita es que ya tengo escrita casi toda la historia (creo que son diez capitulo o menos en total) Pero muchas gracias por tu sugerencia y muchas gracias por leer y comentar ¿Tres hijos? Yo siempre lo imaginé con dos XD (Ice/Nevay y Antonio/Jack, según la historia XD) La boda la hice para el trébol creo que dos bodas no puedo ja ja XD Saludos :D

**Lexy2501: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Lamento un poco la tardanza pero la internet me tiene un poco mal ja ja XD Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Saludos!

**The Girl Who Believe: **Trataré de escribir la pelea de Clarión y Milori en alguno de los capítulos como un recuerdo ¿Esta bien? Muchas gracias por comentar y muchos saludos! :D

**Kari: **Yo tampoco puede odiar a Milori ja ja XD mis hermanas me echan la bronca a mi o a Vanessa en vez de a Milori XD ja ja Milori está muy frío y cruel en la historia tal vez, pero ya se verá :D Milori y Clarión se separaron por un mal entendido que trataré de retratar como un recuerdo en alguno de los capítulos. Muchos saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Mire:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Clarión esta sufriendo mucho y Milori se está llevando la mejor parte, lamento un poco la tardanza en actualizar pero tratare de actualizar una vez por semana el día que pueda. ¡Muchos saludos! :D

**Espero verlos pronto! Lamento mucho que sean un poco cortos ¿Comentarios?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crys: que vergüenza, tanto tiempo sin actualizar T.T**

**Cris: lo lamentamos, pero la internet se corto y todo, esperamos no volver a tardar tanto T.T**

**CAPITULO 4**

Ella empezó a despertarse y vio a su alrededor, estaba en una casa de invierno, todo estaba decorado de telas celestes y azules, había una mesa celeste que tenía una bola de nieve. Trato de sentarse pero se sintió adolorida "lo siento mami… casi te pierdo a ti también" escucho murmurar a su hermosa bebe, ella sonrió

-¡despertó!- escucho decir una voz femenina. Luego de eso Peri la abrazo con fuerza y la miro con lagrimas en los ojos. Eso le pareció raro, recordaba a alguien con pelo negro, no ha alguien de pelo blanco

-¿Qué paso?- suspiro

-¡Marina la encontró!- dijo ahogando el llanto

-¡estaba inconsciente y con una fiebre de mil grados!- dice asustada mientras la abraza y empieza a llorar. Clarión al principio no supo porque lo hacia, pero igual le correspondió sentándose con cariño

–respira linda… ya paso- susurro mientras acariciaba su cabeza

–es que… que…- ella la miro con sus preocupados y llorosos ojos a la reina –si la perdíamos ¿¡quien rayos iba a ocuparse del lado cálido?! ¿Qué pasaría con las hadas cálidas?- dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar y empezaba a llorar nuevamente

–cariño…- murmuro mientras le levantaba el rostro con delicadeza –no paso nada malo… calmate- susurro con dulzura, la hada invierno se seco las lagrimas y sonrió

–estuvo dormida por dos días- murmuro

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto asustada mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre ¿dormida? ¿y de donde había sacado energía la niña? -¿Quién me encontró?- pregunto

–Marina, su hada sanadora- respondió antes de salir volando hasta un maletín… lo trajo y lo abrió, este contenía unos cuatro frascos con algo muy brillante y liquido dentro –es energía pura su alteza, energía del mismísimo árbol de polvillo, es totalmente pura y puede remplazar la energía del amor… Marina las encontró, le hizo tomar una hace doce horas y desde entonces mejoro- sonrió, Clarión suspiro aliviada y le sonrió acariciando su cabello, había encontrado la forma de alimentar a su bebe – dijo que tenía que tomar por lo menos una por semana, mas si se siente con falta de energía- sonrió –gracias al cielo dieron resultado…- murmuro cerrando el maletín "¿mami?" escucho, sonrió y acaricio su abdomen "te quiero" la reina suspiro y asintió "yo mas" pensó con cariño

-¿alguien sabe que estuve inconsciente?- pregunto, Peri negó con la cabeza

–Dewey nos cubrió, tu estas en el "verano", le dijimos a esa ministra que nos cubra sin decirle que pasaba, ni siquiera se lo dijimos a Dewey- sonrió –me lo pidió Marina, además de ella, yo y Viola nadie lo sabe- dijo acercándose

–gracias- sonrió mas tranquila

–la secretaria de Milori es Vanessa…- murmuro, Clarión sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda "Vanessa" pensó con rabia, ella jamás había sido celosa porque estaba segura de que él no la engañaría, pero ahora era diferente, sintió como su hija se movía nerviosa y le venia un dolor de cabeza

–no menciones ese tema…- murmuro triste mientras miraba el suelo, sentía el llanto de su niña y eso solo le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas

–lo siento…- murmuro, Clarión asintió mientras trataba que no se notara su tristeza tanto.

–quiero volver a casa- susurro, Peri asintió y la condujo hasta el lado cálido

–no debes llorar mi reina, si él no es capaz de apreciarte, otro lo hará- sonrió, pero ella solo bajo la mirada

–no sabes cuanto tarde en lograr que me apreciara, porque solo quería su aprecio- murmuro antes de salir volando hacia el árbol del polvillo. Peri bajo la mirada

–eres un idiota lord Milori…- murmuro esas palabras que creyó jamás decir, la primera vez que lo pensó fue cuando creyó que tendría que despedirse de Tink para siempre (en la parte donde Dewey las deja en la frontera) luego miro al otro lado –Vanessa…- apretó los labios -¿tu fuiste la causa para que se separaran?- pregunto al viento con rabia

–calma…- la voz de la brisa invernal la hizo suspirar…

Clarión empezó a ser sus deberes reales que habían quedado atrasados desde hace dos días, había traído el maletín con ella

–con esto podrás sobrevivir…- murmuro dando una leve sonrisa, luego de eso recibió a hada Mary, recibió a los cuatro ministros, estuvo bastante atareada el resto del día. Para su suerte la pequeña bebe se quedo callada todo ese tiempo.

Ya era la tarde y la reina miraba con nostalgia el atardecer ¿Cuántas veces había mentido para ir a ver a Milori? ¿Cuántos había rechazado para quedarse con él? ¿Cuánto había arriesgado? Otra vez esa sensación de años atrás volvió.

–no mentías Milori… tu podías irte con la primera que pase- murmuro tristemente mientras acariciaba su abdomen, recordando el bello tesoro que ocultaba. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, puso sus manos apoyadas en el abdomen y sonrió al ver a su bebe dormida. Luego se puso a pensar ¿enserio Milori la dejo por esa absurda pelea? Sintió un nudo en el estomago ¿Cuántas veces se habían peleado y se habían perdonado? Muchas, y muchas fueron donde se perdonaron ¿Por qué esto cambio? El tiempo cambia las cosas Clarión, nada queda igual ¿acaso su amor no era fuerte? El amor es simple y a las cosas simples las devora el viento. Otra lagrima se deslizo hasta el suelo ¿o solo estaba con ella por una cosa? Ahí sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho ¿podría ser que él todo este tiempo estuvo actuando? Recordó a Anderson, recordó lo que él quería y luego suspiro ¿seria una coincidencia que después de eso el halla decidido irse? ¿para eso solo la quería? Apretó sus labios con dolor y reteniendo las lagrimas, el libro decía "querer" pero querer no era lo mismo que amar, querer también podría ser "desear" y eso le dolió ¿estuvo jugando con sus sentimientos todo este tiempo? Recordó esa vez que su pelea fue intensa y le grito que el solo jugaba con sus sentimientos ¿aquella vez había dicho la verdad? Las lagrimas amenazaban en salir, pero ella no iba a llorar por un hombre, no debía. Seco sus lagrimas y se miro al espejo "eres la reina de toda la tierra de las hadas, debes ser fuerte" pensó mientras respiraba profundo. Debía sobrepasar lo sucedido con Milori… voló hacia un cajón y de ahí saco una rosa hecha de hielo, respiro profundo y la agarro. Milori la había hecho para ella mucho tiempo atrás, cuando eran jóvenes y creían amarse ¿creían amarse? Ahora le parecía lo mas correcto, porque temía que el jamás la amo. Miro la delicadeza con la cual la había hecho, sus rasgos eran finos y los detalles estaban perfectamente pulidos. Se paro decidida y la agarro con ambas manos, cerro los ojos con fuerza: la iba a romper, luego de pocos segundos abrió los ojos y vio por ultima vez a la rosa ( que alguna vez se había significado amor y cariño, ahora solo significaba dolor y perdida) la iba a romper cuando en su tallo algo brillo, con dolor vio el nombre escrito con letras de oro "Milori" no pudo evitar romper en llanto y caer de rodillas al suelo sin hacerle daño a la rosa, aun no podía olvidalo… aun lo amaba… pero ahora odiaba amarlo.

**Krish: triste y mas triste, waaaa! Pobre Clarión :(**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Kari2210**

**Jaki**

**MileneSouza**

**Guest (Isabella) **

**Lamentamos no responderlas pero prometo que la próxima si, estamos infestadas de exámenes y Trabajos prácticos T.T**

**Mi hermana subió o subirá dentro de estos días un one-shot llamado "¿Y los bebes de donde vienen?" y es una pequeña continuación de La visita occidental antes del epilogo, una cuando Nevay es una niña y su hermano un bebe. Y también tiene planeado subir otro One-shot llamado "Maldito vestido" que es cuando Clarión y Milori son jóvenes y ella aun es una princesa, los subirá a ambos también cuando consiga internet nuevamente. **

**ya subió ambos One-Shot y esperamos verlos muy pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Ya habían pasado siete días desde el incidente en el bosque, aun tenía la rosa ahí guardada, totalmente entera… se estaba peinando, le había contado a Viola y a Marina de que estaba embarazada, ellas prometieron no decir nada… la reina sabia que podía confiar en ellas, aunque también le preguntaron porque no se lo decía a Milori, la mirada triste de la reina les dio la respuesta: ella quería que el volviera porque la amaba no porque se sentía atado a ella por la hija en común, Peri la venia a ver una vez por día preguntándole si estaba bien o si le volvió a suceder, realmente se sentía mas a gusto con el apoyo de las tres hadas. Era mas fácil vivir. Respiro profundo, se estaba preparando para una reunión, en ella estarían los ministros y el señor del invierno… no seria fácil, había recibido palabras de apoyo por parte de su asistente y la enfermera, esto iba ser muy difícil. Se sentía nerviosa y que el dolor de cabeza volvía

–calmate amor- le murmuro a la nena, la pequeña suspiro y dejo de moverse, haciendo que el dolor desparezca. Clarión sonrió y se puso su corona, debía ser fuerte, no debía mostrar debilidad alguna. Viola y Marina estarían pendientes, por si le daba fiebre o por si su pequeña se ponía nerviosa o asustada… sonrió forzadamente al espejo ¿Cuánto tiempo le duraría esta mascara de todo esta bien? No quería derrumbarse en algún momento o algo así, para colmo en la reunión estaría Vanessa, que era la asistente de Milori… este era un día horrible ¡no quería ver mas a Milori! Pero el destino es cruel

–todo saldrá bien, mi señora- sonrió una chica de cabellera negra

–Marina…- suspiro –lamento que esto halla pasado así…- susurro

–pero ve y demuéstrale de que el único que pierde es él, que tu no lo lloraras y que ya no te importa lo que el crea- dijo seria la hada sanadora

–es difícil…- murmura mientras sus ojos se empañan, pero enseguida vuelve a la normalidad

–lo se, pero tu eres una reina… él ya no es nadie, ve y demuéstraselo- dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de la castaña

–gracias por el apoyo- sonrió tristemente, la hada sanadora suspiro

–Viola estará a tu lado- sonrió levemente, la reina asintió

–ella ya esta en el salón ¿verdad?- sonrió, la hada asintió.

Luego la reina empezó a dirigirse hacia el salón, notaba a su bebe nerviosa y asustada, pero también algo alegre, porque la pequeña también amaba a su papá. Por suerte no daba ningún malestar, volaba levemente sobre el suelo mientras varios sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza ¿y si en un momento su bebe se enojaba? Porque iba a estar la secretaria y eso era posible. De repente todo su temor fue hacia su bebe ¿y si la decepcionaba con algún acto? ¿y que tal si Milori lo hacia? Sentía sus alas moverse levemente, se sintió como adolescente yendo a la sala de castigo. Ya estaba cerca, sus alas de mariposa apenas se movían haciendo una leve brisa, todo estaba totalmente silencioso… la puerta ya estaba a una poca distancia… se acerco con algo de cautela, era una reina, tenía que entrar como tal. Respiro profundo y se acerco, nadie se daba cuenta de que ella ya estaba cerca y prácticamente observándolos ¿nadie? Bueno, alguien si. El respiro, tenía que dar el paso final ¿no? Si quería que se olvide de él tenía que darle una razón para hacerlo. Vanessa estaba bastante cerca, así que se le acerco mas mientras ella lo miraba. Lo que hizo después fue la estocada final. Clarión cerro los ojos con dolor y se llevo las manos al abdomen, su bebe estaba llorando y estaba furiosa, la fiebre empezó a subir de repente, la cabeza le dolía y sentía nauseas. Corrió hacia su habitación sin que el se diera cuenta, entro ahí y se sentó sobre la cama

–calmate- suspiro

-¡nos remplazo! ¡¿Por qué?!- escucho chillar a su pequeña que estaba literalmente destrozada, la fiebre subía y subía, el dolor de cabeza se hizo mas intenso. Se acerco al maletín que se encontraba al otro cama para inyectarse un poco de energía… pero no logro, callo inconsciente recostada sobre la cama, mientras una mano quedaba extendida fuera del colchón cayendo hacia al vacío; su corazón empezó a latir con menor intensidad, su respiración se hizo casi nula y de su boca salía un pequeño hilito de sangre que recorría su mejilla hasta llegar al piso.

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!- le grito furiosa Viola dándole una cachetada, ella había visto lo que hizo y, es mas, vio que lo hizo a propósito

-pero ¿¡que te pasa?!- dijo indignado, Viola, la alguna vez tan reservada secretaria, ahora estaba hecha una furia y lo miraba asesinándolo (literalmente) con la mirada

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¿¡crees que esto es un maldito juego?!- dijo mientras lagrimas de furia bajaban por su mejilla. Vanessa se puso en medio d ambos mientras los ministros tomaban distancia

–calma ¿vas a querer estar gritando cuando entre la reina?- dijo seria "reina" lo había dicho mas como una burla, Viola le pego tremendo puñetazo que la hizo caer de lleno al suelo, Milori la iba a ayudar pero la chica se levanto sola, mientras se pasaba su mano por su lastimada y adolorida mejilla. Vanessa la miro enojada y le congelo los pies al suelo con escarcha

-¡¿Por qué me has pegado?!- le grito furiosa, pero la chica solo dejo caer algunas otra lagrimas llenas de rabia mientras miraba al señor del invierno

-¡descongelar eso! ¡es un hada cálida!- ordeno la ministra, la hada invierno saco la escarcha que mantenía quieta a Viola. Esta solo se seco las lagrimas y mira ambos

–lo lamentaras Lord Milori…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, cuando llego se dio vuelta –porque te ganaras el odio no de la reina sino de otra persona y cuando te enteres… será demasiado tarde… y te dolerá hasta el final de tus días saber que te odia con toda su alma- dijo furiosa mientras salía. Los ministros y Milori se miraron sin entender, mientras que Mary negaba con la cabeza, no sabia a que se refería Viola pero fuese lo que fuese podría tener razón.

Marina ya estaba atendiendo a la reina, le había inyectado la energía pero esta no hacia ningún efecto, la fiebre seguía alta y no podía remediarlo, lo que le preocupaba es que ya no se le sentía casi el pulso y que su respiración era demasiado tenue. Salio volando ha toda velocidad a donde se encontraba Viola, no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada. Por mientras la niña ya se había calmado, pero la fiebre seguía ¡había llegado a un punto demasiado alto! Iba a ser difícil que su madre sobreviva, la niña empezó a llorar despacio cuando algo apareció en su mente. Si las enfermeras no podían sanarla desde afuera ¿ella podría desde adentro? La energía recién inyectada la había alimentado bien, suspiro y se concentro, pronto su energía empezó a moverse hacia distintos lados. La hemorragia seguía… la niña perdió un poco de su energía mientras le daba un poco a su madre para que su cuerpo pueda curarla… la hemorragia paro, la fiebre poco a poco se fue suavizando, la respiración se fue normalizando y su pulso también; pero seguía con fiebre… la niña a cansada volvió a su lugar original y suspiro, había hecho todo lo posible… pero no podía detener la fiebre completamente porque seguía enojada y triste ¿Cómo lograría superarlo?

-¿va a venir?- preguntaron los ministros luego de tres horas de estar esperando

–no- dijo cortante Marina

-¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupada hada Mary

–su salud estos días ha estado delicado, esta en estado de salud grave, no puede venir… no hagan mas preguntas- y seria salio del lugar, todos se miraron ¿Qué pasaría?

Marina trataba de controlar la poca fiebre que quedaba, luego sonrió al ver como la reina iba abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, adolorida

-¿Marina?- murmuro, la enfermera le puso un poco mas de hielo en la frente –tengo sed…- suspiro, la enfermera asintió y salio. Luego de que saliera Clarión puso sus manos en el abdomen, su bebe estaba llorando "lo siento…" la escucho susurrar, Clarión le sonrió

–no es culpa tuya…- murmuro "yo le quiero… no puedo creer que el nos halla abandonado" dijo la niña con gran dolor, la reina le sonrió –cariño… ya no importa si el estará o no, porque yo si estaré ahí… yo estaré ahí cuando des tus primeros llantos, cuando por primera vez veas con tus ojos el mundo… estaré ahí cuando empieces a caminar y cuando empieces a volar, estaré cuando me necesites, cuando te lastimes, cuando triunfes o pierdas… yo estaré ahí para ti cada vez que me necesites, para curar tus heridas, para animarte, para amarte y hacer que disfrutes cada día… estaré ahí siempre, jamás te dejare sola… no importa si él te ama o no, porque yo si te amo… no importa si él te remplaza, yo jamás te remplazare… no importa que el no este, porque yo siempre estaré…- murmuro con cariño mientras acariciaba su abdomen, la niña se quedo callada un rato "yo te amo mamá, no necesito a nadie mas" murmuro con alegría, la fiebre se disolvió y la reina le sonrió con cariño –yo te amo y siempre lo haré- murmuro mientras escuchaba la risa alegre de su niña…

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Nhaaa, mentira ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Les digo que ya llegamos a lo más hondo, ahora nos resta solo subir :D**

**Prometo que en el próximo capitulo les respondere los comentarios, yo y mis hermanas ¿Está bien?**

**¡Muchos saludos a las que comentaron!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 1 Flores **

_**Ha pasado tiempo desde que ambos se dejaron de ver, esta vez las cosas se complican para Milori y parecen levemente mejorar para Clarión… la vida es dulce y agria a la vez ¿Milori entenderá que dejarla es un error antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Y si se arrepiente ¿podrá tener el perdón de la reina? **_

_**.**_

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que la ultima fiebre mortal la asecho… todo estaba ligeramente normal, la niña ya no lloraba por su padre ni decía nada sobre él. Clarión aun no lo había olvidado, solía llorar cuando su bebe se encontraba dormida, dolía demasiado… aun no podía creer que la haya remplazado así de rápido. Ella no lo remplazaría, no haría ningún esfuerzo por encontrar otra persona que cure las heridas de su antiguo amor, y tampoco iba a aceptar a nadie, simplemente ya no creía en el amor. Este solo era un sentimiento que a la larga dolía, no podía arriesgarse a terminar otra vez así… desde esa reunión a la cual no pudo asistir no había visto a Milori, mejor ¿no? Aunque también le dolía saber que estaba con otra

_Recuerdo_

–_yo jamás te remplazare- murmuro el chico de pelo blanco mientras le secaba las lagrimas _

–_nosotros jamás podremos tener un "para siempre" Milori- lloraba entre sus brazos una joven y aun inexperta princesa _

–_no me importa… yo siempre estaré ahí para ti como tu para mi…- susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza _

–_es mentira- susurro entre sollozos _

–_yo jamás te mentiría…- susurro con cariño mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica _

_Fin del recuerdo_

–yo… yo tenía razón… era mentira- dijo bajando la mirada mientras anudaba con fuerza y enojo el lazo de su vestido, el llanto quedo atorado en su garganta pero no lo dejo salir… no iba a llorar mas por él ¿pero no era eso lo que había dicho todos estos tres meses? Si, pero seguía llorándolo por las noches ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple, lo amaba, él la había conquistado… pero luego roto su corazón sin inmutarse ¡sin ni siquiera respetarla! ¿¡ese día tenía que besar a Vanessa frente a ella?! ¿Qué no entendía que eso le dolía? Las lagrimas amenazaron en salir pero no lo hicieron ¡era un cretino! Respiro profundo y apoyo sus manos en su abdomen, su bebe yacía dormida plácidamente, sonrió… cuando ella naciera ella solo ocuparía su mente, ya no tendría tiempo de lamentarse o de llorar, porque iba a estar para ella siempre y eso era algo que iba a cumplir.

Milori leía un libro en la biblioteca, Vanessa le trajo una carta hecha por la ministra… desde la reunión él y Snow se habían distanciado como nunca ¡podían estar en la misma casa y tenían que hablar por cartas! Ella simplemente no quería verlo, su escusa era que el ya no era su hermano ¿Por qué? Ya no lo reconocía, recordaba al chico que cumplía a toda costa sus promesas, que jamás dejaba solo a nadie en las peores ocasiones, el chico que no entendía que era amor hasta que le llego, al chico que se esforzaba y luchaba… y que jamás le hizo daño a nadie. Estos tres meses habían cambiado muchas cosas, su relación con la ministra era simplemente nula, con Dewey era bastante mala, el anciano prefería no hablarle, hace tan solo un mes se había rendido en hacerlo entrar en razón. También el había cambiado, le costaba sonreír, no sentirse mal entre trabajo y trabajo… y la compañía de su secretaria se había tornado molesto, la relación que mantenía con Vanessa se fue deteriorando, ella le había dicho que lo suyo fue un error, ella no lo amaba ni el a ella, lo cual era la absoluta verdad.. Así que su relación actual era jefe-empleada, era mejor así. Solo veía a la rubia cuando esta le traía la correspondencia o tenía que enviar mensajes o algo por el estilo, pero ya no hablaban como amigos ni tampoco estaba esa atmósfera de aceptación entre ellos, ella sentía haberle arruinado la vida a él y él sentía haberle arruinado la vida a ella. Ahora se encontraba ahí, ordenando sus pensamientos

–después de todo… yo tenía razón…- el señor del invierno se dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba, era un hado de pelo negro y moreno, sus ojos eran de un encantador color dorado y lo miraba serio

–Running- suspiro Milori al ver al hada jefe de las hadas del agua cálidas

-¿sabes? Fuiste, no se… un insolente- dijo ahora sin mirarlo y posando su vista a una pluma que tenía en su mano. Ese chico había tratado de conquistar a Clarión cuando eran jóvenes, ahora al aparecer tenía la oportunidad que tanto quiso ¿pero que hacia aquí? El chico suspiro –cuando le dije que tu la dejarías estaba en lo cierto…- ahora apretó con rabia la pluma, luego lo miro bastante enojado -¿viste que no es tan fácil remplazarla?- dijo mirándolo. Milori no entendía nada el chico hizo una pausa y luego destrozo la pluma –te creía digno de ella, pero veo que no- dijo tirando los restos de la pluma al suelo –y te aviso Lord Milori que yo jamás seré lo que tu fuiste para ella… en esta situación ella necesita mas un amigo que un amante- lo miro acusadoramente –fuiste un estúpido… pero jamás podrás remplazarla… trata si quieres, puedes salir con quien quieras, besar a quien quieras pero jamás será lo mismo… el amor no se da en dos personas Milori- dijo para después darle la espalda –vuelve a osar lastimarla de nuevo y lo lamentaras- dijo mientras se preparaba para salir volando, pero antes se dio vuelta

-no debiste haberla ilusionado… ella era muy joven cuando te conoció… todos creímos que lo suyo no se deterioro con el tiempo que pasaron sin verse… pero veo que si, por lo menos de tu lado- el chico saco una hoja verde que tenía algo escrito –te lo devuelvo…- dijo aventándoselo y saliendo volando de ahí. Milori agarro la hoja que estaba doblada y la desdoblo, en letras de oro y con una letra un tanto infantil estaba escrito "no te preocupes, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, jamás te dejare sola" el mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza antes de guardársela en el bolsillo… había sido una vez que no pudieron verse y se hablaron por papelitos, recordaba bien lo que ella le había escrito antes "tengo miedo… yo se que puedo perderte… y que puedes alejarte y dejarme sola" el suspiro y se sentó otra vez en la silla, estaba confundido… ¿Qué le hizo creer que remplazarla seria mas fácil? Había sido por una pelea ¿Cuántas veces se habían peleado por su culpa y ella lo había perdonado? Cuando toco su turno de dejar atrás su orgullo y de aceptar el "lo siento" como ella hacía, prefirió darle la espalda y tratar de seguir…

.

Clarión respiro profundo y se miro al espejo

–siempre tan arreglada- escucho una voz masculina, vio al chico de ojos dorados y suspiro

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras seguía peinándose

–mirando… ¿puedo curiosear?- pregunto mientras pasaba la puerta, ella asintió mientras seguía viéndose al espejo -¿aun la conservas?- pregunto al ver la rosa

–no tengo el valor para tirarla- suspiro algo triste

–Clarión… se que estas pasando tiempos difíciles… quiero volver a empezar ¿podríamos ser amigos?- pregunto con dulzura, ella suspiro y se dio vuelta a mirarlo

–mas me vale tenerte de amigo que de enemigo- suspiro mientras lo miraba, el sonrió y bajo la mirada

–lo siento…- susurro

–no importa…- sonrió con cariño mientras volvía su vista al espejo

–nos vemos mas tarde su alteza- dijo con respeto mientras se retiraba "mami… ¿si papi quisiera volver tu lo aceptarías?" la pregunta de su aun no nacida hija la tomo por sorpresa, respiro profundo

–no lo se nena…- dijo acariciando su abdomen

-yo… yo aun lo amo… pero… tengo miedo que esto se repita- murmuro mientras hacia fuerza para que las lagrimas no salieran "te amo mami" susurro la pequeña

–yo igual mi amor- murmuro dando una sonrisa.

.

-no debieron separarse por esa absurda pelea- dijo molesta Peri que se encontraba con el señor del invierno

–no importa, lo que existe simplemente existe- dijo mientras ayudaba a la joven hada escarcha a terminar su tarea

–si esto iba a terminar así ¿para que rayos usted se rompió el ala? ¿Por qué rayos se esperaron tanto tiempo? ¿¡por qué rayos se conocieron?!- dijo tirando con rabia gran cantidad de escarcha

–no sabíamos que esto sucedería- dijo serio mientras arreglaba el desastre de la joven

-¡lo de usted con Vanessa no funciono! ¿y sabe porque?- dijo mientras hacia mas escarcha, el solo ignoro el comentario -¡porque ninguno de los dos se aman y porque aun usted la ama a ella! ¡pero su maldito orgullo no lo deja disculparse!- dijo mientras dos lagrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos

–no me levantes así la voz, jovencita- dijo serio, Peri bajo la mirada y suspiro

–usted… es un buen señor del invierno, sabe que hacer en caso de tormenta o en caso de que una destruya todo nuestro trabajo… en su mente ahora ahí una tormenta, usted sabe como pararla ¿Por qué no lo hace?- luego de decir eso se seco las lagrimas con el brazo –olvidelo…- susurro mientras llegaba al suelo –ya terminamos…- murmuro antes de salir volando.

De pronto apareció Viola, pero esta vez estaba serena y no lo miraba con odio, incluso creyó ver en su mirada compasión "no sabe de lo que se perderá si no se disculpa pronto" pensó mientras pasaba por al lado del señor del invierno

-¿adonde vas?- pregunto antes de que se alejara lo suficiente

–iré a ver a la ministra- dijo serena antes de volver a darse vuelta y seguir su camino. Milori suspiro, y bajo su mirada al suelo… tal vez su orgullo esta vez había ganado ¿verdad? Pero ¿Cuánto había perdido?

.

**Bueno, las cosas mejoran ¿No es así? XD Aún no se si haré la escena de la pelea de Clarión y Milori, aun lo estoy pensando XD **

**¡Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron!**

**Jaki: bueno, en este capítulo vemos que Milori no siente nada por Vanessa. Y en verdad el anterior capitulo iba a ser el último y está sería la secuela (El resumen del principio es la prueba de ello XD) Pero al final medije, Nahh todo en el mismo mejor! Y aquí estamos. Créeme que ya tocamos fondo, nos resta subir al cielo otra vez XD ¡Muchos saludos y gracias por comentar! Por cierto, ¡Yo también tengo 16! y mi hermana Crys también aunque nos guste decir que somos trillizas Cris es menor por un año XD No todo en el mundo es perfecto -_- ja ja. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Tinkerbell no me pertenecen.**

Milori estaba sentado en su cuarto, saco la nota y la volvió a leer. Apretó la hoja en su puño y suspiro, estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer… el era un hombre de palabra ¿cierto? Pues sus promesas eran contradictorias, apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla irritado, llevando sus manos a la cara

–las promesas mas antiguas tienen mas derechos- esa voz que hace tres meses no escuchaba lo sorprendió

-¿ministra?- dijo incrédulo mientras levantaba una ceja

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿un clon?- rió con ironía, el negó con la cabeza

–pareces disfrutar mi confusión- dijo mirándola divertido

–lo disfruto- afirma mientras se cruza de brazos y el rueda los ojos –hace milenios, cuando tu naciste prometí cuidarte, ayudarte y apoyarte… luego te prometí no volver a dirigirte palabra… la primera promesa tiene mas derechos que la mas actual… por eso te ayudare a salir de este lío her-ma-ni-to- sonrió con la ultima palabra

–estoy… irritado- dice dando un leve gruñido y moviendo su cabeza, la ministra da un suspiro

–en estos tres meses se han arreglado muchas cosas entre nuestros pueblos, deben ser soberanos unidos y seremos mas fuertes ¿me entiendes?- dijo seria, pero no enojada o irritada. Milori dio una sonrisa, recordaba bien ese tono, lo usaba cuando le estaba enseñando algo o para remarcarle lo que tenía que aprender, ella siempre fue su hermana mayor, un ejemplo a seguir… la que lo cuidaba y le señalaba el problema. Pero ahora él ya no era un niño ¿la necesitaba? no tanto, pero un poco de apoyo no le hace mal a nadie. El señor del invierno la miro con sus ojos castaños

–no puedo volver con ella…- suspiro al fin mientras caminaba hacia la ventana… estaba atardeciendo ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto con ella? Muchas, recordaba como se hablaban, como la hacia sonrojar, como se esforzaba para no verla llorar… recordaba también lo que había llorado por ella. La ministra suspiro

–Milori… ella siempre te ha perdonado- susurro

–no se si quiero hacerlo- dijo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el naranja del cielo

-¿sigues con eso?- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja

–pasaron tres meses… así como yo me estoy dando cuenta de muchas cosas ella puede estar olvidándome ¿sabes cuantos estaban tras ella cuando la conocí?- dijo aun sin mirarla

–ella no aceptara a ninguno… estoy segura, la conozco- dijo mientras se ponía al lado de su hermano

–lo se… pero como cerro las puertas para otros puede hacerlo para mi- suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada y luego la volvía a subir encontrándose con los cálidos ojos de su hermana

–Milori… ¿pueden al menos… ser amigos?- ella lo miro expectante, el frunció el ceño y volvió al ver a su hermana, luego de segundos abrió la boca para contestar.

Clarión caminaba por el bosque del otoño mientras sentía como su bebe se reía, al parecer ella no podía ver las cosas, simplemente las captaba por su energía y le parecía gracioso y confuso sentir la energía de una hoja seca mientras cae al suelo. La reina no podía evitar sonreír. Luego de un rato un pequeño copo de nieve cae en las manos de la soberana

–ya casi es de noche- la voz de Peri hizo que se diera vuelta

–lo se cariño… pero quería respirar aire fresco- le sonrió con cariño -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto levantando una ceja. La mas joven se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió

–iba a mi casa- dijo la mas joven mientras señalaba el lado invernal, la castaña le sonrió y luego se despidieron "mami, es de noche o esta nublado, no siento la misma energía del sol" escucho en su conciencia

-es de noche- susurro

-¿de noche que ahí en el cielo?" la voz curiosa de su hija la hizo dar una leve risa

–te lo enseñare cuando nazcas- dijo acariciando su abdomen –sera mejor que vuelva a casa- dijo mirando las estrellas.

Al otro día Clarión estaba escribiendo una nota para la ministra del invierno, esta se había ido a tierra firme apenas hace unas horas y le preocupaba… ¿si había algún problema grave tendría que venir a hablar Milori? No quería verlo entrar de la mano o en una de esas facetas cursis con Vanessa. Si, ellos aveces lo hacían, pero verlo desde lejos y que sea tu ex y quien aun amas con una chica que no era ella simplemente se le hacía ridículo. Sabía que no lo soportaría, su bebe de seguro que si ¿pero ella? Seguro se derrumbaría en lagrimas apenas lo vea cerca de Vanessa… aveces parecía tan débil ¡pero no podía evitarlo! No le gustaba esa sensación… se parecía que él era tan superior ¡y no lo era! Suspiro irritada y firmo la carta. Luego la envió… no estaba de muy buen humor, así que se sentó en la silla y empezó a jugar con el collar de zafiros que tenía puesto

_(recuerdo)_

–_esto te quedara hermoso- susurro el con dulzura mientras se lo ponía, ella mira el collar y luego sonríe _

–_es hermoso Milori- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro _

–_tu eres mas hermosa y mucho mas valiosa- murmuro él antes de besarla (fin)_

ella enseguida lo soltó de entre sus manos y lo dejo en paz

–cada vez que hago algo lo comparo a algo que hice con Milori… estoy loca, la próxima me pellizcó- pensó mientras daba un sonoro e irritado suspiro. Se miro al espejo y suspiro, se acomodo el pelo y vio relucir un anillo que llevaba en el dedo, enseguida lo miro

_(recuerdo)_

–_Milori… no es necesario ningún presente- suspiro sonrojada, pero él siempre era asi, siempre con pequeños pero hermosos detalles. Recientemente se habían vuelto a ver y que le regalara algo era totalmente inesperado –no es ningún presente… si no un detalle- murmuro él mientras le rodeaba la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente _

_(fin) _

-¡auch!- dijo después de haberse pellizcado… luego le sonrió al espejo y suspiro

"¿estas bien mami? Estaba dormida" ese susurro la hizo sonreír con cariño

–solo me arreglo… tengo reunión con algunos de los ministros- dijo mientras se quitaba la corona y se peinaba mejor. Estaba ya todo listo, respiro un poco aliviada y extrañada que la ministra no haya respondido aun la carta…

-creo que estoy siendo muy impaciente- pensó mientras hacia una leve mueca, estaba demasiado nerviosa y tenía un mal presentimiento. De repente la puerta se abrió y ella dio un salto del susto

–Clarión…- murmuro

-¡Milori!- dijo entre asustada, confundida y algo nostálgica

–hola… hola- dijo el primero algo avergonzado y el segundo mas serio

-¿que quieres?- dijo fríamente mientras le daba la espalda, su hija estaba serena

"tranquila mamá" escucho susurrar, ella asintió mientras sentía que sus ojos se empañaban ¡eso jamás! hizo fuerza y respiro profundo

–quería hablar contigo- dijo un poco inseguro, ella sintió una leve emoción… pero quiso hacerlo difícil y opaco cualquier esperanza, de seguro él venia por algún problema o quería que le devolviera algo

–solo puedes venir hablar si se trata de algún problema- dijo seria aun sin mirarlo, él dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, sabia que esto seria así ¿para que rayos se esforzaba? El frunció levemente los labios y la miro por unos segundos

–yo no vine por algún problema… bueno, si… pero no es de ese tipo- dijo mientras se acercaba. Ella sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que simplemente quería darse vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos ¿pero como? Los recuerdos sobre él y Vanessa en la antigua reunión se revolvieron en su mente, respiro profundo y trato de olvidarlo. Él esperaba alguna respuesta, pero al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a responder ni a mirarlo a los ojos. Respiro profundo, la miro con cariño… se veía tan hermosa como toda la reina que era. No pudo evitar un suspiro, los recuerdos de aquella noche lo sonrojo y lo hizo mover negativamente la cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos, tenía que decir algo ¿o para que rayos había venido?

– su alteza… yo se que después de nuestra separación hemos jugado un juego de quien lastima mas a quien o por lo menos yo lo he jugado- el suspiro e hizo una pausa para ver su reacción, ella solo se había encogido de hombros… pero seguía dándoles la espalda, al parecer no le había interesado mucho lo que dijo. Eso parecía, en su mente batallaba con si misma ¿un juego? Bueno… podría ser ¿no? Pero también se sentía un poco mal, ya sabia que él la había dañado a propósito pero ¿Por qué? Las ganas de preguntar se las trago tratando de mantener la compostura. El suspiro, se estaba arrepintiendo ¡habían pasado tres meses! Demasiado tiempo. Apretó levemente los puños, él jamás se rendía fácilmente… y esta no iba ser la excepción

–Clarión…- se acerco a ella y la tomo delicadamente del brazo -¿quieres verme cuando te hablo?- dijo bastante sereno y dulce, ella giro su mirada celeste hacia la castaña y suspiro

-¿para que?- dijo tratando de soltarse mientras desviaba la mirada, él la soltó sin que ella insistiera mucho

–porque siento que me estas escuchando cuando me miras- le murmuro cariñosamente al oído mientras le rodeaba la cintura. Ella no se quería dar vuelta –lo siento…- susurro dulcemente mientras, por casualidad, apoyaba sus manos en su abdomen. Al notarlo ella se separo de él enseguida. Él se veía algo confundido, había durado un segundo, pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto: un rostro de un bebe de tés blanca con mejillas rosadas, pelo blanco como el de un ángel y preciosos ojos celestes, que para colmo le había dicho un "hola" de manera rápida. No entendía nada ¿había sido una visión? ¿estaba loco? Respiro, eso no importaba. Al ver otra vez a Clarión se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba asustada, Milori la miro sin comprender

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo mirándola interrogativo

-¿Qué cosa es que?- pregunto un poco mas seria, como que si no lo supiese

–es… que… olvídalo- dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza y la volvía a mirar. Él la tomo de un brazo cariñosamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella peligrosamente, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirarlo apenada

-¿me perdonarías?- murmuro mientras se acercaba poco a poco mas a ella, ella no sabia que hacer… detenerlo ¿o que? Realmente estaba confundida… pero quería que siguiera. Estaban a unos milímetros cuando la puerta se abrió haciéndolos separar bruscamente

–Lord Milori, reina Clarión… ahí problemas- la voz del hada sonaba alarmada. Ambos asintieron y salieron atrás de ella.

.

**Kris: j aja ja ¡no te lo haré tan fácil Milori! ¡no señor! **

**Milori: no me gusta que me separes de ella (dijo mientras la abrazaba posesivamente)**

**Yo: lo lamento Milori… pero las cosas son así**

**Clarión: a mi tampoco me gusta estar peleados (dice algo apenada mientras abrazaba mas a Milori)**

**Crys: A lo hombres no se les perdona un abandono solo con un "Lo siento" :/ XD **

**Cris: Tenemos malas y buenas noticias, la buena es que mi hermana actualizó "Verdades" el jueves pasado ¿Alguien se dio cuenta? O.o**

**Kris:** **la mala es que... aunque estamos super feliz porque las vacaciones de invierno de dos semanas empiezan el lunes 6/07 y eso quiere decir no más Internet del colegio por dos semanas e incluso tres :( y el modem que utilizaba para las vacaciones se rompió y va a ser muy raro que encuentre una forma de actualizar, así que aviso. Pero si encuentro de alguna forma milagrosa Internet actualizare. **

**Gracias a:**

**Jaki: **Las cosas están mejorando para todos como veras. La secuela se iba a llamar "Flores" porque en mi maceta hay una flor que se abre muy linda cuando hace calor, pero cuando hace frío se cierra, no se como se llama :P así que iba a ser Flores el nombre de la Secuela, pero al final es mejor todo en el mismo. Creo que ya podemos dejar de llorar... un poco XD ja ja Saludos! Espero leerte pronto, que tengas un lindo día.

**¡Espero verlos pronto! Pero sino, ya saben porque...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 3**

Aunque era un problema del lado invernal tenían que estar los dos "rayos ¿de algo de esto hablarían en la reunión?" pensó Clarión, frunció un poco el ceño al recordar que había faltado por un intruso cual nombre…

-su alteza, no trajo abrigo- dijo el hada que los había llamado, ella frunció en ceño

–no importa, solo me escarchan las alas y listo- dijo segura

–pero Clarión…- trato de hablar Milori pero ella lo vio de manera fría

–puedo hacerlo- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, las otros dos hadas se miraron y suspiraron resignados

–el problema esta cerca de la biblioteca- dice señalando el horizonte, se veían algunos halcones bajaban del cielo –los veo ahí- dijo el hada (era de los animales y era de invierno) volando a toda velocidad. Milori y Clarión se miraron

–te… ¿te puedo escarchar las alas?- pregunto algo dudoso, ella apenas pudo suprimir su sonrisa

–claro…- respondió fríamente, él suspiro y se acerco a ella, luego de que ella extienda sus alas empieza escarcharlas de manera suave y cariñosa

–ya esta- susurro luego de terminar murmurándoselo al oído, ella se estremeció pero quiso que esto siguiera difícil

–gracias- respondió fríamente mientras cruzaba para el otro lado. Milori se quito su capa y se la ofreció –no gracias- dijo cortante mientras se abrazaba a si misma "¡frío!" escucho decir a su pequeña, él la tomo por la cintura

–no vamos hasta que te lo pongas- dijo serio, ni loco dejaba que ella padeciera frío por su orgullo

–llegamos tarde ¡y es una emergencia!- dijo seria, pero el la abrazo mientras le ponía la capa de tal forma que pueda abrigarla y al mismo tiempo dejar sus alas afuera para poder volar

–tanto te costaba- murmuro mirándola a los ojos, otra vez así de cerca, ella sentía su corazón latir a mil. De repente escucharon un chillido y algo que los puso en un lugar mas alto, era la lechuza de Milori que los había subido a su lomo mientras despegaba "esto es serio ¡mas tarde pónganse de románticos!" se quejo la lechuza, Milori asintió mientras tomaba las riendas y Clarión se aferraba a su cintura, la nieve empezaba a caer… se sentía bastante a gusto al lado de Milori y sentía satisfacción por parte de su niña, pero sabía que no debía ilusionarse, por lo menos hasta saber que cuernos paso con Vanessa y él. Si ellos habían llegado al mismo nivel que ella y Milori si que no lo iba a perdonar. Sentía que la nieve golpeaba contra su cara, la lechuza voló alto para sobrevolar las nubes… ella apoyo delicadamente su cabeza en la espalda de Milori, este no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Apenas aterrizaron vieron hadas tanto cálidas como invernales peleaban contra los halcones, los ministros usaban sus poderes contra estos animales que no eran nada comunes… ambos bajaron automáticamente de la lechuza, Clarión sintió que su niña se revolvía del miedo y a ella le empezaban a venir mareos

–por favor no… vamos a estar bien… yo estoy aquí y papá también- suspiro un poco en lo ultimo, no estaba tan segura ¿pero quien no lo diría por lo menos para calmarla? Y consiguió lo que quería, poco a poco la nena se tranquilizaba y los mareos se apaciguaban

–Clarión… será mejor que tu te quedes aquí- dijo Milori mirándola preocupado

–lo siento Milori- dijo mientras lo miraba cálidamente, él suspiro

–trata de no ponerte en peligro ¿si?- dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo

–tratare- respondió sonrojada. El señor del invierno asintió y se monto de vuelta en la lechuza que enseguida se elevo. El atacaba tirándoles hielo solido, escarcha, o algo para lograr congelar a las criaturas, la ministra hacia lo mismo igual que las demás hadas invernales, pero las fieras solo lo rompían… otras hadas les tiraban piedras o cosas por el estilo, pero no lograban espantar a ninguno de los cinco halcones. Clarión subió bastante alto y miro la escena de batalla, estaban cerca del polvillo, sonrió y voló cerca de este… con sus manos lo manejaba muy bien, lo levanto y lo guió hasta la pelea, si querían guerra guerra tendrían

-¡cuidado!- les dijo a algunas hadas jóvenes que no veían al sexto halcón acercarse, por suerte dieron vuelta a tiempo y lograron sortearlo. Esparció el polvillo en un lugar cerca de ella, este empezó a rodearla y a dar vueltas creando luz, de pronto empezó a ponerse plateado-negro, en ese momento ella lo lanzo contra una de las fieras. Para sorpresa de todos este se volvió ceniza, todos se distrajeron un momento pero enseguida siguió la lucha. Clarión miraba un poco atónita, eso lo había visto antes

(recuerdo)

_-¡no podrás escapar de mi querida!- rió en una risa macabra, ella empezó a correr por los pasillos del palacio, era una princesa, la próxima reina de la Tierra de las hadas y no se iba a dejar secuestrar o lo que sea por ese lunático. Enseguida aparecieron sombras y personajes que parecían halcones y águilas en miniatura, que empezaron a seguirla por todo el palacio. En un acto desesperado ella les lanzo un polvo plateado-negro para dejarlas inmóviles, pero en vez de eso las "cosas" se redujeron a cenizas. Lo mas tenebroso es que no había nadie ¡claro, si todos estaban en el teatro! ¡si tan solo hubiera ido! Pero no era hora de lamentarse, si no de correr… sorteo a las mas peligrosas criaturas creadas por el sujeto a cenizas ¡no, no iba a lograra alcanzarla! ¡antes morir! _

_Corría desesperada, el muy cretino le había mojado las alas… salio del árbol del polvillo, tenía que perderlo de alguna forma ¡¿pero como?! Sentía miedo, terror… no quería terminar así, no quería que él la alcanzara, aunque no entendía aun porque quería matarla, sabía que suplicarle era perder tiempo ¡era alguien sin sentimientos! Corría y corría como alma volando por el viento, atrás él y sus tenebrosas creaciones. Llego a la frontera, no podía cruzar, él se acercaba ¿Qué hacía? Lo ataco con el polvo, no le hizo nada… él se acercaba a ella, ella lo miraba asustada, sus ojos se deshacían en lagrimas ¡no, no, no! ¡no quería! Él se acercaba… cerro los ojos mientras sentía que todo estaba en cámara lenta._

_-¡aléjate de mi novia imbécil!- dijo una voz masculina jalándola hacia él y quitándola del enredo. Ella miro sonriente al chico de ojos castaños que en ese momento la mantenía contra él _

_-¿quieres pelea?- sonrió maléficamente_

(fin del recuerdo)

Ella movió la cabeza confundida ¿podría ser que él regreso? Era imposible. Seguía atacando con sus polvos, sentía miedo… demasiado miedo. Un mal presentimiento la inundaba. De pronto un halcón apareció atrás ella sin que esta se percatara

-¡cuidado!- escucho la voz de Milori, apenas se había dado vuelta cuando el halcón le pego con una de sus garras tirándola al suelo algo lastimada

-¡Clarión!- dijo asustado el señor del invierno, enseguida la lechuza voló hacia ella que se levantaba algo débil, y tosiendo -¿estas bien?- murmuro bajito ella a su pequeña "si" fue un susurro como recién despierta. Eso la tranquilizo, de pronto empezó a escuchar una voz, se sentía mareada, solo un poco. El halcón bajaba, llego atrás de ella, la miro con sus malvados y terroríficos ojos rojos. Ella lo miro asustada, vio como el halcón levantaba la pata para dar el golpe final

-¡Clarión!- escucho la voz de Milori una vez mas. Este se bajo de su lechuza saltando hacia donde estaba ella y empujándola hacia una brecha del paisaje. Por su lado ella sentía que todo se empezaba a nublar y poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro.

Él logro sacarla del halcón a tiempo pero no pudo evitar que este derrumbara la cueva obstaculizándoles la única salida, Milori se alejo de la boca de la cueva que ahora se estaba derrumbando teniendo a la reina inconsciente entre sus brazos. Cuando dejaron de escucharse las rocas cayendo el salio del lugar, seguían en la cueva y tenían toda la salida completamente tapada. Milori dio un gruñido mientras se sentaba, el ruido lo había aturdido… miro delicadamente a su acompañante, ella seguía dormida entre sus brazos. Muy despacio acomodo su capa para que pudiera proporcionarle mas calor, hacia frío y el lugar estaba húmedo. Los ojos castaños miraron con suavidad el rostro de la reina… se veía tan angelical, tan inalcanzable, tal y como la primera vez que la había visto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero su rostro lucia sereno, sin miedo… sonrió de lado mientras la envolvía mas entre sus brazos, estaba un poco fría, debía mantener el calor. La miro con dulzura, aun no entendía porque había perdido el conocimiento, eso era raro…

Claro que no sabía que dentro de ella se encontraba un pequeño ser que al verse en grave peligro no pudo evitar asustarse y ocasionarle un desorden interno a su madre, había sido por unos segundo, pero había bastado. Sin fiebres o enfermedades, había sido algo nervioso que la dejo inconsciente. Pero estaría bien. La niña de pelo blanco estaba despierta, sentía la presencia de su padre y sonreía, pero tenía miedo ¿las dejaría después? La energía del adulto la estaba alimentando, era mucho mas rica para la bebe que la inyectada. Sentía como él estaba preocupado y también sentía que tenía miedo. Ella respiro profundo, no sabía si él se iría, pero tenía que ser fuerte… no debía formarse demasiadas ilusiones, aunque no quería admitirlo también sentía miedo por su madre, estaba inconsciente. La bebe sintió que la temperatura corporal de su madre estaba subiendo, eso no estaba bien, trato de calmarse, todo iba a estar bien… mami estaba aquí y papi también ¿Qué podría salir mal? Respiro y suspiro, la tranquilidad la inundo. Sentía a su padre, él estaba cuidando de ambas, no debía preocuparse… tal vez podía contar con él.

Milori miraba el rostro sereno de la reina, se veía tan bella… tan inalcanzable como siempre. Sonrió levemente mientras con su mano acariciaba levemente su mejilla, con cariño y dulzura. Acerco su rostro mas al de ella, pero se quedo a una distancia… aunque quisiera no podía besarla, no debía. Ella aun no lo quería cerca ni lo había perdonado, no podía hacerle eso porque seria traicionarla una vez mas… esto seria diferente de haberla escuchado, de haberse quedado… tres meses es mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado. Cerró los ojos con algo de dolor y la miro cálidamente, se veía tan bella ¡por dios! ¡se moría por besarla! Pero no podía… apoyo su rostro en el de ella con dulzura, quedando a escasos centímetros… pero no lo haría. Se alejo un poco, volvió a mirarla y acaricio otra vez su mejilla, una caricia suave y tierna, se sentía tan tibia, tan suave ¿Quién no moriría por acariciarla de esa forma? Sentía cierto cariño cada vez que la acariciaba asi. Se acomodo un poco y le acaricio el pelo, era tan suave y sedoso. Apenas pudo mantener un suspiro… maldito orgullo, se había separado de ella aun amándola por su maldito orgullo. Respiro algo molesto y volvió a mirarla con sus ojos castaños, era como un ángel… acomodo un poco su cabello, algunos mechones rebeldes se habían esparcido por su frente. Se acerco a ella y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, de pronto salieron esas palabras que por orgullo negó estos tres meses

–te amo…-

**.**

**Ok, lamentamos la tardanza :( no encontramos Internet, ojala pronto podamos actualiza :D**

**Cris: ¿Que les pareció? Todo el mundo dice que las mujeres son complicadas cuando en la realidad ¡Los hombres son los complicados! :P ja ja **

**Crys: estamos muy eufóricas porque nuestra autora favorita ha vuelto a actualizar luego de casi siete meses! Ahgdjsiuhjrgnf! ¡Es genial! Bueno :S ja ja Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Kari2210:** ja ja Supongo que deben hacerlo sufrir, todos queremos verlos en sus cursilerías pero habrá que esperar que Clarión lo perdone :P Supongo que es cierto, a mi se me hace también raro que algunas autoras que sigo que son de el hemisferio norte digan que "Apenas entro de vacaciones de verano y actualizó! Ja ja pero luego uno se acostumbra XD Me alegra que te guste la historia! ¡Muchos saludos!

**Jaki:** ja ja ja XD El lo siento no bastó ni bastara nunca, la sombra de un engaño siempre estará ahí ¿O no? XD Aunque ahora que lo pienso Milori no la engaño, solo le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos, la ignoró y... Ok, mejor paro ahí XP ja ja Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Muchos saludos!

**Smackedloved: **me alegro mucho que te guste la historia :D Gracias por tu comentario! Saludos!

**Guest: **¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar ¡Saludos! :D

**Esperamos verlos pronto! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 4**

Ella fue abriendo los ojos, estaba un poco oscuro y se sentía húmedo… estaba mareada y confundida ¿Dónde estaba? ¿que había pasado? Pudo reconocer la silueta del sparroman, su pelo blanco y esos ojos castaños que la miraban cariñosamente

-¿Milori?- murmuro mientras movía la cabeza y caía en la cuenta que estaba en los brazos del señor del invierno, apenas pudo suprimir el sonrojo

–despertaste…- dijo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente

-¿Qué paso?- susurro aun débil, él la apoyo en una roca y se sentó al lado para darle su "espacio"

–caímos en una cueva y se nos bloqueo la salida… ahí que buscar otra- suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, ella entrecerró los ojos como procesando la información

-¿y?- murmuro mientras sentía que su hija le decía un "hola"

–Hay que buscar una salida- suspiro mientras se paraba

-¿Cuánto estuve dormida?- pregunto también levantándose rechazando la mano que le ofrecía el peliblanco

–tres horas- dice algo irritado, se veía que no le agradaba mucho que ella lo tratara tan fríamente, aunque se lo merecía ¿o no? Ella lo miro detenidamente, examinándolo y luego levanto una ceja mirándolo algo molesta -¡yo no hice nada mientras dormías!- dice levantando los brazos en señal de rendición, ella sonrió para si

–no podre volar- murmura mientras tocaba una pared de la cueva y desviaba la mirada evadiendo la vista castaña. Él solo afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza

-¿caminamos?- murmura poniéndole una mano en el hombro pero ella se aparta bruscamente

–ok- susurro algo molesta mientras se alejaba de él. Milori suspiro resignado ¿tan enojada estaba? Luego empezó a seguirla en silencio, algo apenado y agachaba la mirada algunas veces, había sido un idiota ¡y como nunca! Respiro profundo y se puso a su par

-¿quieres hablar?- murmuro. Ella sintió un escalofrío ¿hablar? ¿de que quería hablar? Si empezaba a hablar de esa rubia o de algo así sabía que se desanimaría, porque para ella él la miraba como una amiga ¿era por eso que la había salvado? Tal vez es que él tenía un cariño especial con ella que tal vez nunca llego a ser amor, tal vez era una simple amistad… sintió como se estremecía y miro como él la miraba esperando una respuesta, ella frunció los labios, no quería hacerse daño, no quería ilusionarse… no podría soportar un rechazo por segunda vez

–no…- respondió al fin, estaba confundida, algo enojada y deprimida, no quería hablar. Él suspiro y negó con la cabeza, esto seria difícil, sentía que no lo lograría, ella estaba bastante resentida… se alejo de ella y freno un poco el paso dejándola ir adelante, no sabia como entablar conversación con ella, como pedirle perdón o decirle simplemente que haberla dejado había sido un error, su mas grande error , así que decidió esperar.

Pasaron varias horas caminando, siempre absortos en un profundo y desagradable silencio, aveces paraban pero siempre sin mirarse o dirigirse palabra. La niña empezó a moverse inquieta

–tengo hambre- murmuro, la pequeña no quería gastar toda la energía de su madre pero tenía hambre. Ahí Clarión tomo en cuenta algo: no tenía las jeringas de energía

-¡oh!- soltó tapándose la boca y asustando un poco a Milori.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto, ella lo miro ¡oooo! ¿Qué rayos le decía?

–yo… yo me estoy inyectando energía porque la pierdo fácilmente… y hoy no lo he hecho- respiro agitada y asustada

-¿energía? ¿Para qué?- pregunto confundido

-para… para ¡ya te dije!- dijo preocupada

–me dijiste que la perdías, mi pregunta es porque- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-¡yo que se!- dijo un poco alterada ¡los nervios la estaban matando! No sabía que decir o que escusa inventar…

-tranquila- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar adelante –sera mejor que paremos, recuperas energía y seguimos- suspira él mientras se sentaba alejado de ella

–pero… es un tipo de energía especial… no se como se la remplaza- mintió, no quería quedarse sentada sabiendo lo poco y nada que ayudaba eso, y ni loca le decía como se remplazaba "mami… voy a tener que ir consumiendo tu energía… hasta que salgamos de aquí… tratare de ser racional y no gastarte mucha ¿si?" escucho esa voz dentro de su cabeza, ella asintió levemente –sigamos caminando… no me ayuda de nada estar sentada- dijo seria mientras se adelantaba. El negó con la cabeza irritado mientras empezaba a seguirla. Mujeres ¿Quién las entienden?*

Caminaron un largo rato

–ya es de noche- susurro Milori mirando las paredes, ella se sentía mareada… pero hacía como si nada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo mientras se sentaba y muy disimuladamente apoyo cansada su cabeza en la roca. Él la miro extrañado ¿le había contestado? El iba a contestar "estaba hablando solo" pero sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas, además por fin le decía algo después de tantas horas

–Hay agujeros pequeños en las paredes, se ven las estrellas- dijo señalando para arriba. Ella miro hacia donde señalaba y en efecto pudo saber que no mentía… por un pequeño agujero se podía distinguir una parte del cielo negro con una estrella, la luz de la luna llena se filtraba un poco por este y muchos orificios mas haciendo que la cueva no este tan oscura. Ella suspiro y agito la cabeza, ver el cielo oscuro la había mareado mas.

-¿estas bien?- murmuro su acompañante mientras se le acercaba, pero ella se alejo

–absolutamente, solo estaba pensando en algo…- dijo mientras se alejaba de él

-¿algo o alguien?- dijo mega celoso el señor del invierno. Ella apenas pudo reprimir su sonrisa ¿estaba celoso? ¡Se le hacía hasta gracioso! ¿Podría ser que el aun la… no, no debía darse ilusiones, tal vez cuando de mas indicios de eso podría fiarse, aun era muy pronto.

–en algo Milori, recordaba que falte a la reunión- suspiro fingiendo estar molesta mientras desviaba la mirada. Él suspiro mas tranquilo, era demasiado celoso y se le hacia difícil ocultarlo

–no te molestes, es que...- él se calló al ver la mirada celeste sobre él, jamás se había sentido tan intimidado y avergonzado, pero pronto noto que esa mirada no tenía el brillo de siempre y ella lucia mas pálida -¿estas bien?- dijo acercándose, ella asintió mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en una roca. Milori le toco la frente -¡tienes fiebre!- exclamo preocupado, ella solo le sonrió de lado mientras asentía. Él se sentó delicadamente al lado de ella y saco un pañuelo de su traje (¿de donde lo saco?) lo cubrió un poco con hielo para enfriarlo y mojarlo para luego ponérselo en la frente

–gracias…- escucho susurrar con hilo de voz. La niña estaba durmiendo, no podía mantenerse despierta con tan poca energía

–maldición… debe ser por esa falta de energía ¿no?- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. La reina apenas pudo asentir mientras sentía que le pesaban los parpados. Milori la miro preocupado por varios minutos, ella empezó a sentirse dolida y a palidecer, todo esto estaba mezclado con el miedo que sentía muy dentro… él no tenía idea de que hacer, ella estaba perdiendo temperatura y él era un hada invierno, no estaba diseñado para proporcionar calor… se mordió el labio inferior preocupado, primero la fiebre y ahora perdía temperatura ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué perdía energía? ¿Por qué no le quería decir la razón? ¿esto se pudo haber evitado? Sentía enojo y furia por dentro, debía calmarse, todo estaría bien ¡ja! ¡¿a quien rayos engañaba?! Estaba desesperado y no sabia que rayos hacer ¡que el cielo lo ampare! Respiro profundo, debía tranquilizarse y pensar, pensar un poquito ¡algo debía poder hacer! Pero esto era raro, muy raro… ¿¡que importaba que esto fuera raro?! ¡ella estaba tambaleando entre la vida y la muerte y él pensando que era raro! Sintió un escalofrío, respiro otra vez… no quería perderla, no de nuevo y para siempre. Con cuidado se sentó al lado de ella y la tomo de la cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, así ella estaría mas cómoda. Ella estaba inconsciente, parecía dormida, su respiración era normal pero estaba críticamente fría y pálida ¡debía hacer algo! Le volvió a acomodar su capa con dulzura mientras la rodeaba con ambos brazos y apoyaba delicadamente la cabeza de ella en su pecho, empezó a acariciarle el cabello con dulzura.

–por favor… que mañana este mejor- susurro mirando el cielo. Luego la volvió a mirar y dio una leve sonrisa, todo estaría bien… la abrazo con mas fuerza mientras seguía acariciando su cabello y él apoyaba su cabeza en la pared –por favor…- suspiro. De repente empezó a sentirse algo cansado, la acurruco mas contra él y la miro, estaba mas tibia y su color volvía. Sonrió con cariño y deposito un beso en su mejilla… cerro los ojos mientras el cansancio lo vencía, pero los abrió de repente al sentir que ella se movía.

-¿Milori?- susurro aun cansada, pero sintiéndose mejor

–shhh- la calló mientras acariciaba su cabello –duerme… estarás bien- murmuro con dulzura anormalmente cansado, ella sonrió débilmente y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho

–hasta mañana Milori- susurro con cariño

–duerme bien- murmuro mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos…


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 5**

La niña se movía levemente, sentía energía nueva… pero debía controlarse, era verdad que al padre se le hacia mas fácil recuperar su energía porque simplemente la recuperaba como siempre pero no se debía abusar de esto o él también terminaría con esas fiebres… se sentía mas feliz estando dentro de su madre y sentir su padre tan cerca y tierno ¿podía permitirse ilusionarse? Tal vez si…

La mañana ya había llegado, Clarión empezó a despertarse cuando un rayo de sol se filtro por un orificio y le dio justo en la cara. Movió la cabeza de manera confusa mirando para los lados, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Milori y este seguía durmiendo. Dio una leve sonrisa y se acerco a su rostro sin despertarlo, acaricio dulcemente su mejilla

–despierta Milori- murmuro mientras le corría algunos mechones de la cara, él solo la abrazo con mas fuerza murmurando algo así como "cinco minutitos mas", ella sonrió y trato de separarse de él sin éxito –Milori… despierta- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Lo miro de vuelta, seguía dormido -¡Milori!- dijo pegándole en el hombro

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- dijo totalmente desorientado mientras miraba para los costados, al encontrarse con la mirada celeste suspiro –Clarión…- susurro muy cerca de su rostro, ella se sonrojo pero se alejo "aun es demasiado pronto" pensó mientras se paraba. Él también se paro y se puso a su par

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto cariñosamente, ella asintió mientras le sonreía. Él la miro y dudo un poco antes de hablar –Clarión…- la llamo, ella se detuvo mientras volvía su mirada hacia su acompañante

-¿si?- pregunto, el trago en seco, pero tenía que saberlo.

-¿Por qué pierdes energía? Te conozco Clarión y se que me mientes cuando dices que no lo sabes- dijo mirándola, ella suspiro

–no te corresponde saberlo- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada algo triste, él suspiro y tomo su mano

-¿algún día podre saberlo?- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella se ruborizo y se alejo un poco de él

–tal vez- murmuro insegura, Milori dio una leve sonrisa antes de que ambos sigan caminando.

La niña estaba saltando contenta, provocando algunos mareos a su madre.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto mentalmente "veo una salida madre… estamos cerca de la salida ¡puedo sentirlo!" decía la bebe mientras su carita se veía iluminada, la reina dio una media sonrisa… sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, tenía una horrible sensación.

Milori paro de repente

–la atmósfera se ha vuelta mas tensa…- dice mientras mira para el costado para luego darse vuelta a mirarla –estamos cerca de la salida, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento…- dijo frunciendo levemente

-¿sabes a donde nos lleva la salida?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos ¿Cómo él había podido saberlo?

–hacia un lugar apartado de la tierra de las hadas, aunque no lo creas estamos bajo el mar… saldremos en una isla cercana al bosque del invierno- dice mientras raspaba la pared con un dedo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto confundida

–Estuve aquí antes Clarión… cuando era niño- dice mientras le daba una leve sonrisa, ella suspiro y se sentó

-¿y como que nunca me contantes nada de eso?- dijo algo ofendida mientras desviaba la mirada. Milori suspiro y se sentó al lado de ella

–nadie lo sabía Clarión… ni siquiera mi hermana… cuando te conocí deje de frecuentar estos lugares porque ya no me sentí solo… tu ocupabas todo mi mundo y hasta llegue a olvidarme de esto…- el bajo la mirada algo apenado –cuando nos separamos volví… ya que estaba de vuelta solo- murmuro mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza.

–¿y volviste a dejarme? ¡Milori, me remplazaste!- dijo mientras quitaba la mano bruscamente y le daba la espalda, él suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Vanessa fue un error… jamás sentí nada por ella… y ella lo supo siempre…- respiro profundo –te extrañe- dijo cariñosamente haciendo que ella baje la mirada.

–eso no cambia las cosas- murmuro ella tristemente mientras apoyaba sus manos en su abdomen.

–lo se… solo quería decírtelo- suspiro antes de darle la espalda y seguir caminando. Clarión lo siguió con una distancia considerable… la luz ya se veía en la cueva… de seguro de la salida… pero la sensación se estaba haciendo cada vez mas tenebrosa…

Ambos iban callados, no querían decir nada… de repente algo se movió entre las pocas sombras que quedaban en la cueva.

–no te acerques- murmuro Milori mientras la agarraba del brazo y la alejaba de la pared.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuro la reina mientras se ponía instintivamente atrás de él… un silencio los rodeo.

–con suerte no es nada- dijo mirándola preocupadamente, ella asintió algo incomoda… la tensión seguía y esa sensación se hacia mas fuerte.

Los ruidos volvieron, algo había además de ellos en la cueva… eso preocupaba a Milori, las veces que había venido no había aparecido nada, esta cueva estaba completamente deshabitada ¿Por qué ahora habría alguien? Alguien o algo… el señor del invierno respiro profundo y se acerco.

–no lo hagas- le murmuro la reina mientras le tenía de un brazo.

–no puede ser tan peligroso- dijo dando una media sonrisa, ella bajo la mirada y lo soltó… sentía miedo pero no podía decírselo, él no podía creer que le seguía importando tanto, quería demostrarle que no era así, que podía vivir sin él… pero eso no impedía que sintiera miedo y preocupación.

El peli blanco se acerco con precaución hacia las sombras, saco un poco de polvillo dorado tratando de poner algo de luz en esa parte. Pero apenas lo saco de su bolsillo este se volvió negro y cayo al suelo totalmente inservible.

–esto está mal- murmuro mientras trataba de distinguir algo en la oscuridad sin adentrarse en ella… de pronto salio una gran serpiente negra que hizo retroceder al señor del invierno y pegar un leve grito a la reina, la niña sintió los nervios subirle a la cabeza pero trato de calmarse.

Milori dio unos pasos mas alejándose del reptil… este lo miraba con sus grandes y horrorosos ojos rojos.

–alejate- le murmuro a la reina, esta le iba a decir que ni lo sueñe pero sintió los mareos: si no iba a alejarse por ella debía hacerlo por su niña, así que suspiro y lentamente se alejo de ambos. Milori miro desafiante a la bestia –vete, no hemos venido a acerté daño, solo pasamos- le hablo, el también tenía talento de hada de los animales, por lo tanto podía hablar con ellos. La serpiente negó y luego volvió a desaparecer en las sombras, dando un serpenteo que podría asimilarse con un "no lo creo". El señor del invierno miro para los costados esperando algún ataque, pero nada sucedió, se acerco a Clarión –debemos irnos- explica mientras la mira algo preocupado.

–si…- murmuro ella. Antes de que alguno diera un paso la serpiente salto sobre ellos, justo a tiempo Milori logro quitar del ataque a Clarión, él se levantó enseguida sacando un cuchillo de su saco

*si no peleas no te are daño… solo quiero a la chica* dijo la serpiente mientras le mostraba sus filosos colmillos.

–ni lo sueñes, antes de tocarla tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver- grito furioso, la serpiente lo golpeo con la cola y se deslizo hacia ella, antes de quedar cerca algo la detuvo empujándola para atrás.

Clarión ya sentía los mareos y la vista se le hacía borrosa, su niña estaba asustada.

–tranquila- murmuro mientras se alejaba de la zona donde estaban peleando y se sentaba en una roca, tenía náuseas y se le hacía difícil distinguir las cosas, solo podía ver una sombra negra moviéndose ágilmente y apenas podía reconocer a Milori…

La pelea estaba desigual y en contra de él, la serpiente se deshizo en el aire por una milésima de segundo y se volvió un halcón, el cual arremetió duramente contra el señor del invierno.

*¿ya te rindes?* escucho decir a su atacante mientras se volvía un lobo y saltaba sobre él

–nunca- dijo mientras se lo quitaba de encima. La bestia volvió a convertirse en serpiente y lo tiro contra la pared, el ya estaba mal herido, pero no se podía rendir tan fácil. La serpiente volvió a convertirse en un halcón y salto sobre él.

-¿tus últimas palabras?- dijo dando una sonrisa macabra.

Clarión trataba de calmar a la pequeña sin lograrlo

*¡madre! ¡Esta por perder!* escucho a su hija, después de esto los mareos se acabaron de repente y recupero el sentido, al verlo en esa situación saco polvillo plateado.

–ojala que funcione-murmuro mientras este empezaba a arremolinarse cerca de ella.

-¿para que la quieres?- dijo mientras trataba de zafarse sin ninguna posibilidad.

*para el mismo de siempre lord Milori… yo soy una criatura de polvillo negro* dijo mientras se preparaba para darle la estocada final. Antes de poder tocarlo algo le traspaso el pecho haciendo que se valla atrás con mucha fuerza y volviendo a golpear a Milori contra la pared. La bestia sentía que se quemaba, de pronto empezó a volverse dorada entre gritos desgarradores… al final la arena dorada se volvió cenizas y se la llevo el viento.

Clarión corrió hacia Milori que estaba sentado totalmente adolorido, tenía una herida en la espalda y en el abdomen, estas sangraban mas que las leves heridas de los brazos y el cuello, estaba débil por la perdida de sangre y su otra ala estaba rota.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada mientras se arrodillaba al lado de él.

–creo que si…- murmuro bastante débil.

-¿podrás recuperarte solo?- murmuro mientras los ojos se le nublaban.

–he sobrevivido cosas peores- dijo con cariño mientras le acaricia levemente la mejilla con la mano que no estaba sangrando-

–esto es mi culpa…- susurro ella mientras bajaba la mirada y lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por su mejilla.

–linda… ¿tu culpa? ¡me salvaste! Si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota como para dejarte no estaríamos en esto… realmente me lo merezco- dice dando una media sonrisa, ella sollozó y volvió a mirarlo.

–no… no fue tu culpa… esa vez que peleamos…- él la cayo acariciando cariñosamente sus labios.

–no te quise escuchar… estaré bien- murmura con dulzura mientras acariciaba su rostro –no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que después de todo te sigo importando- sonrió algo apenado, ella acaricio con cariño su rostro y apoyo su frente en la de el mientras lloraba.

–debí haberte perdonado la primera vez que viniste a disculparte- murmuro mientras ponía sus mano es sus mejilla y él arriba de las de ella, Milori cerro los ojos unos segundos disfrutando de esa caricia, luego los abrió y la miro.

-¿sin ponerme pruebas? Cariño… de haberlo hecho tu confianza jamás habría recuperado… estaré bien- sonríe mientras se acerca mas a ella y la besa delicadamente, ella le correspondió mientras las lagrimas seguían bajando por su mejilla –tranquila…- murmuro cuando se separaron. Clarión tomo su mano y beso su mejilla.

–por favor… no vuelvas a dejarme…- murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor.

–claro que no mi amor… eso te lo prometo…- murmuro mientras acariciaba su cabello.

–puedo tratar de curarte- murmuro ella no muy segura.

–confió en ti, no importa si funciona o no- dice dando una leve sonrisa y volviéndose a apoyar en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos adolorido. Ella le saco la camisa con cuidado y empezó a curarlo, era un poco difícil porque no era muy buena en esta área.

Luego de algunas horas él se sentía mejor, la energía que le cedía la niña servia de mucho, aunque la única que lo sabía era Clarión.

–no eres tan mala en esto- dijo mientras se veía las vendas.

-¿Dónde conseguiste las vendas?- pregunto algo confundido.

–están hechas naturalmente, es de una planta que cura y desinfecta, solo la hice crecer- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Milori la miro y se paro tomando su mano.

-¿continuamos?- pregunto dulcemente, ella asintió.

Tardaron varias horas en llegar a la tierra de las hadas, pero al fin lo lograron. Los recibieron bastante bien y felices que se hallan reconciliado… los ministros no tardaron en explicarles que el sujeto había sido capturado esa mañana, pero aun en la celda podía controlar la arena ¡y eso que estaba encadenado! Usaron polvillo plateado para mantenerlo inmóvil, que esperaban que ellos eligieran el castigo… habían llegado cerca del atardecer.

En su ausencia muchas cosas habían mejorado, el problema que al no estar ellos no sabían como organizarse, así que estuvieron improvisando mas o menos bien estos días, los pusieron al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia y se encargaron de curar mejor a Milori y revisar si ella tenía algo demasiado grave. Por suerte todo era curable.

Ya era de noche y Milori y Clarión estaban sentados sobre la cama mientras se besaban, estaban realmente peor que dos jóvenes enamorados . Cuando las cosas se pusieron mas fuertes ella lo detuvo.

–no ahora, estoy cansada y tu no del todo curado- dijo mientras le daba un corto beso

–lo se… lo siento- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le sonreía dulcemente -¿ahora me lo dirías?- pregunto mientras la abrazaba mas contra él y la besaba

–no se- murmuro insegura ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? No sabia si bien o mal ¡ellos jamás habían planeado tener hijos porque supuestamente las hadas no los tienen! ¿se enojaría? –me prometes que no te molestaras…- susurro avergonzada mientras miraba al suelo, Milori asintió con cariño

–no te preocupes- murmuro mientras le daba un corto beso. Ella respiro y pensó unos minutos…

-estoy embarazada- le soltó rápidamente y algo asustada

-¿Qué?- dijo mientras la miraba en shock

-que estoy embarazada- dijo sonrojada mientras lo miraba dulcemente.

.

**Fin..**

**.**

**.**

**Falta el epilogo :D**

**También queríamos decir que muchas gracias por los comentarios y mil perdones por la tardanza, creanos, nuestra hermana Krish valora mucho que le escriban un comentario :D ¡Nos veremos en el epilogo! Lamentamos haber tardado pero yo tuve examen ayer, y Cris se olvido el pendrai que tenía la historia en casa, utilizamos el wi fi del colegio así que, lo lamentamos T.T**

**¡Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogo... Parte I**

**.**

-Las cosas pudieron haberse tornado peor, pero la serpiente no pudo conmigo- Milori acobijaba a su pequeña niña de cuatro años que no se quería dormir, la niña la miraba atenta con sus grandes ojos azules, divertida por la historia que su padre le contaba.

-¿No tuviste miedo?- preguntó con inocencia, Milori sonrió tomando la manito de la pequeña.

-La persona más valiente no es quien no le tiene miedo a nada, si no la cual que aun con miedo, es capaz de enfrentarlo- dijo sabiamente acariciando los largos rizos de la niña, la pequeña le sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos.

-¡Oh, papá! Yo quiero ser tan valiente como tú!- dijo emocionada la pequeña, Milori le medio sonrió besando su frente.

-Estoy seguro que algún día lo serás, pero ahora debes dormir para seguir creciendo- dijo acariciando su cabello, luego beso su frente y salió de la habitación mientras la niña cerraba sus ojos.

-Hay papá, no deberías alentar las fantasías de Nevay- Milori rodó los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su hija mayor, ella ya parecía una joven de dieciséis años y recientemente había entrado en la etapa de soy una adolescente y soy rebelde porque quiero, nada que ver con la dulce niña que era.

-Cuando tenías su edad, te gustaban esas historias, además, no debes olvidar que nosotros mismo somos _fantasías _de los humanos- le recordó. Ice resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza, con el tiempo había algunos recuerdos que quedaban en el olvido, como que eso realmente había pasado cuando ella estaba dentro de su madre.

-Ya no soy una niña, papá- dijo sonriendo orgullosa, Milori se puso a su lado midiendo la altura de ambos, el Señor del invierno aun era más alto que su hija.

-Aun eres muy enana- dijo desordenándole el cabello. Ella frunció el ceño ante eso y se apartó.

-¡Papáaaaa! ¡Ya creceré!- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy segura de que si- la voz dulce de su madre paró la discusión de juego que se avecinaba entre ambos, ambos se dieron vuelta a mirarla.

-Me preocuparía si no lo hiciera- sonrió Milori solo para enojar más a la joven que lo miró ofendida.

-¡Mamá!- pidió el apoyo de la soberana, la cual solo dejo escapar una risita.

-Ice, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir- dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a besar la mejilla de su hija, ante eso la rebelde adolescente suspiró y asintió mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dejaba ver en su rostro.

-Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá- se despidió de ambos antes de encaminarse a su habitación.

.

.

**Primero, hola! Lamento la tardanza pero aquí estoy cerrando el trimestre y estoy llena de exámenes, justo hoy a la noche tengo uno, luego otro el miércoles y uno más el viernes T.T Les prometo que haré todo lo posible para poner un buen final a la historia y seguir con Verdades, espero poder actualizar algo decente la semana que viene. Lo lamento, en serio, creí que para esta semana los Trabajos prácticos se acabarían, estuve todo el fin de semana estudiando y haciendo tarea...**

**Espero verlos en el capitulo que viene :D Lamento las molestias.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogo, parte II de ?**

**N/A: Lamento editar este capitulo, pero creo que hubo una pequeña confusión. Aquí se hace alusión a la existencia de Primavera, Verano y Otoño, quienes son espiritus de las estaciones como lo es Jack Frost. Los ministros de cada estación siguen vivos, Jamás quise dar a entender de que no lo estaban ¿Ok? Con eso aclarado, pueden seguir leyendo :)**

**.**

_POV Milori (Muchos años atrás, cuando Clarión le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada)_

_._

_Creo que al oírlo me quede en shock ¡era imposible! ¡las hadas no podíamos tener hijos! Me quede mirándola un largo rato antes de abrir la boca y volverla a cerrar… esto era imposible… una sensación de felicidad y miedo me inundaron sin saber yo porque…_

_-pero… ¿Cómo?- dije aun en shock, ella me sonrió y luego bajo su mirada nerviosa_

_-¿Cómo que como? ¡Milori!- me dijo mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de rojo, yo no pude evitar dar una sonrisa ante esa reacción para luego acariciar su rostro_

_-no me refería… es que… no podemos…- dije casi tartamudeando ¡genial! Había perdido mucho orgullo ¿el gran y serio señor del invierno intimidado por la noticia? ¡ja! ¡jamás lo verán amigos! _

–_ya lo se- murmuro dando un leve respingo –pero… es algo así como una mezcla de energía…- ella bajo su mirada un poco nerviosa –ha habido casos, he averiguado… la mayoría escondieron a sus hijos… solo ha habido tres o cuatro casos- me explico sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus manos. Le sonreí sin aun haberlo procesado todo, estaba aun confundido y no sabia como reaccionar._

–_pero… no entiendo…- en ese momento recordé esa ilusión de la pequeña bebe. La mire unos segundos mas y me acorde de algo que hizo que sintiera una punzada en el pecho y luego tome su rostro con delicadeza –quieres decir… ¿Qué cuando te deje ya estabas…?- murmure casi angustiado ¡no lo podía creer! ¡si que fui un idiota! Ella asintió débilmente mientras me miraba -¡que imbécil! ¡rayos! ¿¡y te deje sola por tres meses?! ¡te entendía si no me perdonabas!- exclame mientras me llevaba las mano a la cabeza y me paraba de repente _

–_esta bien… no paso nada, es decir- note que la estaba poniendo mas nerviosa, así que respire y volví a sentarme mientras tomaba sus manos._

–_Clarión… ¿a esto se refería Viola?- pregunte algo que era demasiado obvio, ella apenas asintió algo apenada. Me quede otra vez callado ¡es que es difícil de procesar! La mire un momento y parpadee un par de veces, pensé un momento ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si no volvía? ¡me iba a sentir culpable toda mi vida! ¿¡quien rayos puede vivir sabiendo que dejo a una mujer sola y esperando un hijo?! Bueno, algunos humanos ¡pero yo no soy humano! ¡soy un hada gorrión muy honorable! Mordí mi labio inferior mientras la miraba algo pensativo _

–_amor…- me llamo mirándome preocupada, yo le sonreí la bese cariñosamente _

–_es que… no logro procesarlo- susurre con dulzura, Clarión dice que cuando hablo así parece que ronroneo, pero no soy ningún felino para hacerlo ¿cierto?_

–_yo tampoco… al principio- me confeso mientras se encogía de hombros y bajaba la mirada. Esa mezcla de miedo y alegría seguían mezclados en mi cabeza, estaba un poco confundido, sentía muchas emociones arremolinarse en mi cabeza y no sabia que decir -¿Milori?- suspiro ella algo preocupada, la mire y rodee su cintura con mis brazos_

_-¿puedo verla?- pregunte bajito y muy cerca de su oído, ella asintió algo ruborizada, yo se que siempre reacciona así a esas "provocaciones"… ella les dice así, cuando éramos jóvenes solía pegarme en el hombro cada vez que hacia eso…_

_Desabroche algunos botones de su camisa, se que no era necesario pero se siente mas tierno así ¿no creen? Ella me miraba algo curiosa. Luego levante mi mirada hacia ella y la bese cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su abdomen _

–_así no podrás verla- me murmuro sin cortar el beso, di una leve sonrisa y puse ambas manos en su vientre, no tarde en poder ver en mi mente la figura de la bebe que me saludaba con su manita. Sonreí dulcemente y mire a mi esposa _

–_es hermosa- murmure mientras volvía a besarla._

_._

_Unos años después..._

_Las hadas de invierno estaban llevando el invierno a tierra firme, yo tuve que acompañar a mi hermana como solía hacerlo los últimos años, solo seria un día ¿¡un día?! A mi hermana le parece poco, pero era necesario, con el calentamiento global necesitábamos todo lo que teníamos. Yo no solía ir a tierra firme, sobre todo ahora que mi pequeña tenía ya casi tres años, realmente no quería perderme nada de su vida._

_-¡buenos días! ¿me ayudaran con el invierno?- dijo el muchacho de pelo blanco que volaba con un palo, se notaba emocionado -¡hola lord Milori! ¿este año vino también?- me pregunto sonriente, yo solo rodé los ojos ¡era la milésima vez en el día que me decía lo mismo! No le hablaba porque él no me entendía, solo el hada de los dientes puede hacerlo… tengo que aceptar que ese chico hace bien su trabajo y cumple con dejarnos la parte que nos corresponde, aunque el no podría llevar solo el invierno._

_Volé mas arriba con mi lechuza perseguido por el espíritu _

–_dime… soy un espíritu ¿no? ¿Por qué no puedo entenderte?- pregunto, se que a él le gustaría entendernos, era un chico simpático después de todo. Yo negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no sabía, Jack me miro unos segundos –hacen un buen trabajo- dijo dando media sonrisa. No se porque tiene esa manía de hablarme a mi, desde que se volvió guardián siempre que vengo a tierra firme me habla, me pide consejos sabiendo que no podrá entenderme o cosas por el estilo, tengo que decir que me trata con un ligero respeto o como un niño a un adulto. Yo solo le correspondí la sonrisa asintiendo -¿tienes familia? Es decir, padre, madre…- yo negué con la cabeza -¿hermanos?- pregunto mirándome, señale a Snowflake que estaba dando indicaciones, el sonrió -¿esposa? ¿hijos?- yo asentí apenas. Jack me sonrió y estaba por decir otra cosa cuando la aurora boreal -¡tengo que irme! ¡nos vemos el año próximo!- dijo lo ultimo para las demás hadas. Mire por donde se había ido, di un pequeño suspiro y luego hice volar a mi lechuza mas cerca del suelo, donde empece a hacer mi trabajo. No en todos lados nieva, en ese caso solo traemos el viento frío y las nubes, no siempre hacemos nieve, podemos congelar charcos y hacer caer heladas, nuestro trabajo es un poco duro… por eso somos importantes, y de no estar le cargaríamos mucho trabajo a primavera, ella es una chica rubia y de ojos verdes claros, su piel es blanca y tiene la edad de Frost, a verano, es un chico moreno con pelo negro, es bastante respetuoso y responsable, tiene los ojos azul zafiro, a otoño, es una chica de pelo rojo como las hojas otoñales, sus ojos son amarillos y es un poco desesperada, y a Jack Frost._

_Luego de todo el día pude volver a la tierra de las hadas, ya era de noche y muy tarde, entre a la habitación de Clarión en silencio, seguramente estaría dormida. Camine despacio hacia la cama y, en efecto, ella estaba dormida con nuestra pequeña hija en brazos. Sonreí ante tan tierno cuadro, me acerque y acaricie su pelo sin despertarla, mi pequeña niña abrió los ojos sonriéndome._

–_deberías estar dormida- susurre, se muy bien que la pequeña siempre me espera para dormir o siempre se despierta cuando yo entro. Me acosté al lado de mi esposa y la rodee con mis brazos despacio, no quería despertarla, pero ella se despierta por cualquier cosa _

_-¿Milori?- murmuro abriendo apenas los ojos para verme _

–_si linda ¿esperabas a alguien mas?- le sonreí mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi y acomodaba a la pequeña quien volvió a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse dormida-_

–_no… creí que llegarías mañana- murmuro con los ojos cerrados _

–_por ustedes volví hoy- le dije cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente, ella sonrió y abrió los ojos aun cansada._

_-¿vas a dormir o te vas a ir?- me pregunto, aveces solo volvía para decirle que necesitaba mas tiempo o llegaría mas tarde, así que me pareció normal que me preguntara eso _

–_me quedo… mañana va ha ser un día duro- murmure mientras cerraba los ojos. Entre mis brazos sostenía a mis dos amores._

_._

**Bueno, como imaginarán, esto no termina aquí :P U.U no se de donde salió esto, pero lo hizo. Tal vez la semana que viene tenga el epilogo definitivo :P pero estoy llena de exámenes y no tengo tiempo de escribir Arrrggg... Lamento no tener un capitulo nuevo de Verdades :( pero también trataré de actualizar todo pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que logran hacerme sonreír :D y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo ¡Saludos!**

**¿Me dejarían un comentario?**


	13. Chapter 13

Era un nuevo año en la tierra de las hadas, todos estaban emocionados porque el verano terminaría pronto y debían darle paso al otoño.

Los últimos años habían sido prósperos y sin más complicaciones, la Tierra de las hadas seguía tan unida como siempre, a veces las hadas cálidas viajaban hacia Invierno y hasta había una fiesta anual donde todas las hadas de todos los talentos se reunían, sin importar de que lado de la frontera vivían.

La pequeña princesa Nevay caminaba por los pasillos de hielo llevando de la mano a su pequeño hermanito de casi dos años, el cual trataba de seguir el paso de su hermana sin caerse y sin apoyarse tanto en la mano de ella. En una mano llevaba su taza para entrenar. Sus cabellos eran de color castaño y sus ojos también, su piel era blanca pálida y sus alas era normales.

-¡Antonio, vamos! No debemos despertar a mamá ni a papá...- dijo la niña.

-Da voy, codes muy dapido- murmuró el bebé mientras fruncía el ceño y trataba de seguir a su hermana.

-Niños, no deberían estar despiertos tan temprano- la voz de su hermana Ice los hizo darse vuelta.

-Pero... ¡Ya es tarde!- le contradijo la pequeña princesa, la peliblanca rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por su hermanita.

-Di, el anivesadio de pa y ma es hoy- habló el pequeño.

-Se dice aniversario, Antonio- habló la joven divertida, agachándose para estar a la altura de sus hermanos menores.

-¡Anivesadio!- exclamó orgulloso.

-Aniverrrrsarrrrio- habló la mayor remarcando la erre para que el pequeño se diera cuenta de su error.

-Aniverrrrrrsadio- repitió el menor de los príncipes.

-¡No estamos aquí para corregir nuestra ponunciación!- exclamó Nevay frunciendo el ceño al notar que esa última palabra había sonado rara -Podrunciación... ¡no! Produnciación... ¡A, que importa!- reclamó lo último enojada, no recordaba bien la palabra. Ice rió acariciando los cabellos de su hermana.

-Es _pronunciación_, querida- dijo dulcemente. La pelinegra infló sus cachetes en señal de molestia y Antonio empezó a reír porque le parecía divertida la cara de su hermana.

-Bueno, bueno... ya no importa ¡debemos darles el buenos días a nuestros padres!- dijo la niña aplaudiendo.

-Ni siquiera les trajeron el desayuno, los buenos hijos traen el desayuno a sus padres cuando están en su aniversario- sonrió, ambos niños se miraron al notar lo que habían olvidado.

-¡O no! Olvidamos el té y las galletas en la cocina- dijo Nevay llevándose las manos a su carita, Antonio solo levantó las cejas sin entender porque tanta angustia, dudaba realmente que sus padres los quisieran menos por no traer el desayuno, además Ice no parecía angustiada y eso quería decir que las cosas no estaban tan mal.

-Vamos por ellas entonces, diablillos- dijo tomando en brazos al más pequeño y dándole la mano a su hermana menor, los tres se dirigieron a la cocina para buscar el desayuno que se habían olvidado.

-Nuestros padres estarán con nosotros en el día y luego irán a cenar solos por su aniversario- explicó la niña de rizos negros mientras agarraba las tazas de té. Ice frunció el ceño mirando al brebaje que sus hermanos llamaban "té", eso no era té, solo eran un par de hojas de yerba mala sobre agua caliente...

-Yo creo que ese té no es el correcto- habló la más grande mientras tiraba el contenido por la ventana, un pajarito que pasaba por ahí se paró y probó el té, para luego salir volando espantado a tomar agua. Ice levantó las cejas ante esa escena.

-¡Peyo hicimos ese te con mucho esfuezo!- se quejó el pequeño Antonio mientras comía una galleta de chispas de chocolate.

-¿Con mucho esfuerzo o tomaron hojas del jardín al azar y las pusieron en agua?- dijo divertida la peliblanca, ambos niños se miraron y se sonrojaron.

-¿Pero acaso no es eso el té?- dijo Nevay con tono "de yo lo se todo" -¿No es acaso una infusión de hojas en agua caliente con un poco de azúcar? ¿Acaso el té es algo más que hojas en agua? ¡Solo es eso!- dijo la niña triunfante. Ice rodó los ojos, si Milori la escuchara hablar pegaría el grito en el cielo, como buen británico* el té no era cualquier cosa e incluso podía ser _sagrado_. Para su padre el té no era solo unas hojas en agua y era mucho más que eso.

-Lo se, pero no es cualquier hoja en agua, sino una hoja en especifico- explicó. Los niños se miraron y empezaron a buscar en la cocina alguna hoja para el té.

-¿Que ta ese?- dijo Antonio mostrando una hoja.

-No, ese es de té verde, a papá no le gusta mucho el té verde- explicó suavemente la joven quitándole la hoja de las manos. El niño lo miró confundido.

-¿Acasho hay clases de _té_?- dijo casi asustado.

-Por supuesto que si- habló Nevay sonriendo -El té de hojas, el té de tierra y el té de hielo- dijo orgullosa, Ice se preguntó de donde había sacado eso.

-En realidad, no existe el té de tierra o de hielo, Nevay- ambos niños la miraron como que si fuera extraterrestre -Pero hay té negro, té verde... y no se cuantos más, pero hagamos uno que no sea el verde- dijo mientras seguía buscando, sonriendo al encontrar lo que quería.

.

-Buenos días- la voz de su pareja llegó a sus oídos apenas despertó, Clarión abrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Aun cuando estaban en el palacio de invierno, la luz del sol iluminaba toda la habitación.

-Buenos días- respondió aun algo adormilada mientras se acurrucaba más contra él. Milori le sonrió acariciando su cabello castaño que estaba suelto.

-Feliz aniversario- susurró él abrazándola por la cintura, la reina sonrió abriendo sus ojos del todo.

-Feliz aniversario- le contesto sonriendo y rodeando el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, ambos se apoyaron en la frente del otro disfrutando de la tranquilidad que sabían, duraría lo que dura un estornudo

-¡Feliz aniversario!- el grito de sus tres hijos los hizo separarse mientras se sentaban en la cama, aun con las manos entrelazadas. El pequeño Antonio corrió hacia la cama subiéndose hábilmente, para luego abrazar a su mamá, no era secreto para nadie que el más pequeño tenía una inclinación más para su madre que con su padre.

-Buenos días- saludo Ice mientras llevaba la bandeja con el desayuno de los cinco, Nevay sonreía bellamente mientras llevaba la bandeja con galletas.

-Buenos días, niño, niñas- saludo Milori dándole un beso en la mejilla al menor y ayudando a la pequeña niña a sentarse en la cama, Ice se sentó en la orilla de la cama más cercana a todos.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?- sonrió Clarión acariciando los rizos castaños del pequeño niño que estaba en sus brazos.

-Trayendo el desayuno...- dijo Nevay orgullosa para luego sacar una pequeña libreta de su abrigo -Según las costumbres, los mejores hijos les dan el desayuno en la cama a sus padres cuando están en un día especial, tratan de portarse lo mejor posible y a veces les dan regalos, luego todo eso será de vuelto en su día de cumpleaños y si no quieren darte algo, puedes chantajearlos con lo que hiciste ese día especial. Página 10, guía para niños que siempre quieren conseguir lo que quieren- todos miraron a la pelinegra entre asombrados y sin saber que decir, la niña sonreía angelicalmente como que si lo que hubiera dicho era lo más dulce del mundo.

-Supongo... que serás buena haciendo negocios- cortó el silencio Milori acariciando los cabellos negros de su hija mediana.

-¿De quien lo habrá sacado?- sonrió Ice mientras le daba a todos una taza de té y se quedaba ella con una.

Eran una familia algo numerosa, sobre todo cuando aparecieron los ministros y sus respectivos hijos para felicitarlos por su Aniversario. Era extraño ver a todos en una misma habitación, pero después de todo, de los buenos y malos momentos, todos eran parte de una gran familia.

Era un día perfecto, aunque Milori se dijo a si mismo que debía hacerse un lugar en su agenda del siguiente día para interrogar a ese chico hijo del ministro de primavera. No iba a dejar que ningún chico le quitara alguna de sus princesas, aunque tuviera que espantar a medio mundo. Clarión apretó su mano como sabiendo lo que pensaba al ver a Sidle e Ice charlar, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, para luego darse un pequeño beso en los labios.

A pesar de todo, el dolor era superado y la felicidad volvía.

Era su cuento de hadas, no era perfecto, no era todo color a rosas, pero era real y eso era lo que importaba.

.

**Fin!**

**U.U quería hacerlo más largo, pero no se pudo :P ah ah. Ahora que esta historia esta terminada me centraré en Verdades y tratare de actualizarla una vez por semana o cada dos (a Verdades la actualice la semana pasada, por si alguien tiene dudas) Así que espero tener un nuevo capitulo de esa historia para la semana que viene.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y pusieron en favoritos o en alerta, me han hecho muy feliz :) Me siento muy feliz pero algo melancólica al terminar esta historia, pero bueno. Muchas gracias también a mis hermanas que muchas veces subieron ellas el capitulo :)**

**Kari2210: **No te preocupes por tardar en comentar, a veces las cosas pasan ja ja XD Todos tuvieron su final feliz, comieron perdices y se hicieron metiches (?) Ok, no. Como vez, Milori y Clarión tuvieron un hijo más que se llama igual que el anterior Señor del invierno :) Los niños casi envenenan a sus padres :P ja ja Espero que te haya gustado el final, ahora espero poder actualizar pronto Verdades :) ¡Muchos saludos y muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia! :D

**kkk: **Bueno, como explique en una nota en el capitulo anterior, no quise dar a entender que los antiguos ministros murieron. Muchas gracias de todos modos por haber leído la historia :)

**Bueno, un saludo especial a:**

**Kari2210**

**kkk**

**Jaki**

**smackedloved**

**Guest**

**MileneSouza**

**Mire**

**The Girl Who Believe**

**Lexy2501**

**Alex**

**Quienes fueron los que comentaron en esta historia, algunos en solo algunos capitulos, otras/os en casi todos, pero quiero decirles que cada comentario fue atesorado por mi, muchas gracias por su apoyo :D**

**Nos vemos pronto ¡Muchos saludos!**


End file.
